The Souls of History
by kivyroku
Summary: Things are going as normal as can be at Smithson High School, the students are busy and the history is rich, but things change when a blue-eyed devil appears. Coincidence that the artifacts are making strange things happen...or him? Henry/Jasper X CC
1. The Boy With the Sapphire Eyes

**All right everybody, I am coming out of a long retirement of writing which got ended by the sudden registering of an AMAZING from a really cool new series which you all know so here it goes, hope you all enjoy this long term story that came to my mind and enjoy!**

It was an abnormally busy day at Smithson High School, a new exhibit was being composed and it's artifacts were being shipped in today. Everyone at school knew what a new exhibit spelled out, a grand school sleepfest…..but for some, the sleepfest started a little too early then it should have for two familiar students. "Henry! Henry wake up right NOW!" we're gonna be late! Jasper burst back into the bedroom after his shower to see Henry meditating in the middle of the room, yet another one of his weird morning rituals. "I… I don't even want to know anymore Henry just hurry up so that we can get out of here!" Jasper rushed around Henry to finish getting dressed and pack his bag.

"This is a specific type of morning spiritual alignment, it is designed to enhance and awaken all the parts of the body to prepare yourself to be open and accepting to all adversities that you may meet in the day" Henry said in a slow cool tone as he finished his morning meditation and rose to get dressed, he still only had his boxer shorts on for that was how he slept, but he didn't have to struggle much to find some clean clothes lying around somewhere to put on.

"Look, all I know is that if we don't get out of here now, I'm going to have a lot more adversities then I'm gonna know what to deal with! So let's go go GO!" Jasper rushed Henry right our the door into the car.

"Y'know….you can stand to benefit from some morning meditation yourse-"

"You know what else I could benefit from? you shutting up so I can think about what I'm gonna say to my dad if we don't get to school in time for the exhibit assembly" Jasper struggled as he almost the turn into the school.

"You won't need to say anything, we'll get there in plenty of time, it's why he trusted you to get here on your own while he went ahead" the car to a sliding stop in the usual spot as they climbed out and started moving and an almost hectic pace to enter the school.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have….maybe he should have just taken me in, maybe I'm not ready to get to school on my own, if I can't even handle this how am I ever going to get into Yale, how can I…" just as Jasper was in the middle of his crisis meltdown he slammed right into a running student and they both went tumbling down. "Darn, now what am I gonna do this is cutting me back big time!" Jasper went scurrying to pick up his books and ran ahead to the auditorium. As the boy stayed there, hurrying to collect his things nervously, Henry picked up a book that landed by his feet.

"Hey, sorry about that, Jasper can be a little one sided when he's in a hurry so I'm here to apologize on his behalf" the boy took the book from him and began to continue to nervously fidget and gather his things. "I don't think I've seen you around here, you must be new….well my name's Henry, Henry Griffin and that hurried panic attack on legs was my cousin Jasper Bartlett" he held out his hand to shake the new boy's, he seemed very unsettled and practically terrified he was skinny and pale with probably the deepest blue eyes Henry had ever seen, which was a strange thing to think about a guy. He wore a tight black top with black jeans and a small black coat with a red neck cuff, it was probably the most fashionable outfit he had seen anyone wearing at Smithson High. The boy continued to stare, almost as if he was slightly shocked and looked up at the boy, he smiled slightly till there was a yell down the hall.

"Hey Faggot!" that tone and cruel voice could only be matched with one individual in almost all of Washington D.C. it was none other then Michael O'Molley. "Why are you still running? you don't need to all we wanted to do was give you a proper welcome to the school" Michael and his jock friends continued to walk forward closer and closer till Henry stepped in the way "Awww well what do you know, the faggot's gotta boyfriend."

"What kind of a welcome is this? if there is anything of a welcoming I think Mr. Bartlett would be more then willing to be arranging it himself then have you guys do it" Henry said, crossing his arms and taking his similar passive aggressive stance.

"Look, he is a freak and he's gonna get a welcome a freak deserves so stay out of the way Mr. Big Man on Campus or I'll have to take you down with him"

"I think you're gonna need to start with being able to take me down in the first place" Henry said nonchalantly, as Morgan reared back to punch, Henry spun around and pulled Morgan's front leg out to spread out his stance, he then grabbed Morgan's reared back arm and twisted it around and flipped him face down on the floor, as soon as the others were about to jump in to help, Mr. Bartlett came walking down the hall and the whole situation broke apart almost in a second. "Look, Mr. Bartlett I know exactly what this looks like and it isn't…"

"Save it Henry….I gave up on trying to understand any situation you get involved in just….get to the assembly, Jasper is almost done with his speech…..NOW!" Michael and his boys went on their way to the assembly followed by Mr. Bartlett.

"I'm sorry about all that so what's your name again?" Henry asked as he turned back around to the blue-eyed boy he had just defended.

"Look, I don't need your help"

"What?"

"I'm not the hopeless fairy, the little pathetic pixie, I am not anyone's little beat up doll I know how to handle myself and I don't need the big hero of Smithson High coming to my gallant rescue so do yourself a favor to your reputation and spare socializing with me" through the entire talk, Henry could not take his eyes off the other boy's the sheer rippling blue of them seemed to quiver and shake with his voice, rippling in….anger? but why was he angry the dirty blonde world traveler though to himself.

"Wait….what do you mean ruin my reputation? ….. oh so you mean you are…."

"Yes, I'm gay and I don't expect anyone here to get so just mare the useless time of trying to understand me and leave me alone" the boy with the sapphire eyes went walking off to the assembly but Henry couldn't think of anything to say…for once except….

"Ummm…okay hey! see ya around!" he waved to the boy, but he figured he wouldn't turn around but he must have hoped just to see those eyes again, after the boy disappeared behind the hall turn Henry realized….he had to go just the same way and quickly ran to get to the assembly as well.

"And in conclusion, I would just like to say on behalf of Smithson High School, that we are all truly grateful to the people of Japan's Institute of Religious Artifacts to giving us an entire exhibits worth of beautifully preserved artifacts that tell the story of their ancestors' history and beliefs and with that I will turn this over to our American liaison for our Japanese Exhibit, Professor Lawrence Talbut" the audience applauded at the end of Jasper's speech as, the crowd settled, Henry leaped over the empty seats to set himself right down next to Maggie.

"Hey I miss anything?" Henry said with his beaming smile towards Maggie's unwavering scowl.

"I really hope you were solving some kind of big time mystery this time, Jasper has been working on this speech forever and had to practically wrestle down Zane for it, you know this means a lot to him how could you have missed it" if there was anybody that could win an award for never stopping in making a person feel bad, it was Maggie Winnock, the more Henry got to know her, the more he wondered what Jasper saw in her.

"I ran into Michael and his guys and they wanted to talk, so I figured I'd humor them a bit." Henry Stoically replied.

"Come on Henry, I know you better then this, you wouldn't going picking any kind of fight with jock boy without a reason what is it?"

"They were messing with some kid in the halls and I just thought it was really stupid so I put an end to it."

"Wait, what kid?"

"Well actually, I had no idea and I didn't get his name before…"

"-My son Grigori Talbut!" Henry was cut short when he saw a familiar red neck cuff walking across the stage and before he could even take in the red he was struck by those shining sapphire eyes that the front of the auditorium gave a wonderful view of as the Sapphire-Eyed boy took a very formal stance next to Mr. Talbut. "I am overjoyed to be able to let my son study here in the center of all this history, I am sure he will learn as much as he will teach everyone about what he has studied while he has been with me and now my boy would like to say a few words.

Grigori took the stand, and immediately began to speak in a very flowing and enticing voice, Henry hadn't noticed that the boy had a Russian accent, then again he had only spoken but a few words to him. "Maggie, that's the kid! that's the kid who Michael was giving a hard time in the hall!" Henry whispered loudly over to her.

"Him? Henry, that's Lawrence Talbut's son! he's the main worker and connector to the Smithsonian and the Japanese institute, he has worked as a liaison and world wide political representative in over 30 different countries! You really expect me to believe you just ran into him all of a sudden? really Henry could you come up with some kind of better excuse?" Maggie shook her head as she turned to face the stage again, as did Henry. Mr. Bartlett was taking the stage now to send everyone back on their way to class but Henry's eyes fixed to the sapphire-eyed…Grigori and as he walked off the stage Henry could only think of one word to describe him, a word he never really used especially to describe a guy…

"…Beautiful."

**Okay then my avid readers, that is the first part of this first chapter, I have the planned outline for the major pieces of our beginning, but past the first three sections I would like the polls and feedback to feed into what doors I may open, for instance I will start here and would like to hear an answer to each question in the review, this way it's like you all get a brand new season of Unnatural History and have your say in it.**

**Question of the DAY**

**Who should Grigori fall for?**

**Jasper or Henry**


	2. The Boy With the Sapphire Smile

**Okay everyone, so far I only got one response on my review board for an answer to the question, I need a little bit more information before I go ahead and start the further parts of this story. Anyway, I have started to think that Jasper should get more of a representation in there for Jasper so from now on pay attention to the opening of the chapters because they will flux between Henry's POV and Jasper's so here we go, enjoy!**

_**Oh, and anything in Italics are thoughts **_

Everyone walked in and took their seats for the new class, instead of the usual constant and boring lectures given by Julian Morneau a Japanese representative was called in to begin a class in the research of mythology concerning the artifacts brought in. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu I am your new teacher for the Japanese mythology unit Ms. Maii Tekamah" everyone collectively said welcome to Ms. Tekamah but over it all you heard one very familiar voice stand out.

"Arigatoo Maii-Sensei" every one turned to see Smithson's lone stand out child, Henry Griffin, bowing as he finished what he said, Jasper started tugging at his shirt violently.

"Henry….Henry sit down! everyone is staring!" Jasper exclaimed over a hushed voice, Henry looked up and realized his stand out and kept up his normal beaming smile as he sat back down next to Jasper.

"It's all right…..Henry-san" Ms. Tekamah said as she looked at her roll sheet to find out the beaming boy's name, "I appreciate your recognition of my customs, but I am a visitor here in your country so if anyone is to explore adverse customs it would be" she was a very kind woman, her black hair tied up in a very perfect bun at the top of her head, her stylized clack classes accented the shaper of her eyes and she stood as a very slim figure in a professional jacket and pinstripe pencil skirt. But as much as Henry observed Ms. Tekamah, as he sat down in his seat next to the window his eyes traveled to the blue sky and immediately he saw the boy's face in the clouds.

_Those eyes couldn't have been their natural color, they were perfect….like two little sapphires,_ Henry continued to rack his mind over the devilishly dressed young man he had met in the hall….but wait this was a GUY. Now Henry had never gave much of a thought to homosexuality, I mean there had been no out gay guys at Smithson…well except Hunter but even then only a few people knew. But that boy, Grigori, he was gay….he liked guys so what did he like about them, their hair? body?…._eyes._ No no this was a stupid thought, Henry couldn't be gay I mean there was that time at the Christmas Party when he slept with Whitney Coleman…I mean sure she was drunk and Henry was a little out of it himself but it was a girl so it counted. But then….why couldn't Henry stop tracing everything he remembered about that boy out in his head, just as he was his mind got snapped back to reality by the beginning of the lecture.

"Now, as you all know the artifacts being brought in carry as deep value to the Japanese people and their beliefs and cultures of many of our most important legends and myths. As we go on through this unit we will cover from the simple and straightforward to the abnormal and bizarre and in each unit we will either go to or being the artifact that we will discuss in class, starting with this." As Ms. Tekamah finished, she opened up a small box on the desk and opened up to hold up a circle of blue beads that were connected by a small red tassel, Henry immediately recognized them as prayer beads. "Can anyone identify what this is?" Henry let the answer slip by to his cousin.

"Prayer beads ma'am" Jasper exclaimed, in a solemn voice that Henry could already easily hear dripping with excitement and eagerness. "They are usually used by Buddhist or most Eastern religions for connection and focus to whatever their prayers may be focused on."

"Hai, Jasper-san, but these beads, as anyone should expect, are much different from any other set of beads can anyone tell me why and what they are specifically?" Maii-Sensei said as she held them to give a good view to everyone in the room. Before Jasper could even get a good sight of it, Maggie put her hand up, "Ah yes, Maggie-san, can you identify this object?"

"Yes, Maii-Sensei the sapphire color with the beads and the distinct red detailed tassel confirm it as being the artifact known as The Beads of Oosai, believed to be one of the most accomplished and spiritually connected Buddhist who planned to use his understanding to enlighten the world" Maggie answered as simply and smoothly as usual.

"Now….who can say why these beads are important to our ancient legends and is considered a historical artifact to us" Maii-Sensei continued as she walked around the room awaiting an answer, but no one seemed to say anything. Henry figured that if this awkward silence went on too long, he would loose it so he finally decided to raise his hand.

"Yes, Grigori-san you would like to give an answer" Henry froze where he heard that familiar name, he followed Maii-Sensei's eyes to the same boy he had seemed to have caught the eye of every passing moment of the day, though he wasn't complaining as long as he could see those eyes.

"Ummm excuse me, but didn't I already explain that the beads were important as the main tool of prayer for Oosai Kendo" Maggie stated, you could see her ears turning red she hated being wrong.

"Hai, you did answer the question on who possessed them but that does not mean that it is what made them legendary…Grigori would you like to try and tell us the legend behind these beads?" Maii-Sensei said as she ushered Grigori to stand.

"Gladly Maii-Sensei, long ago when Oosai was beginning to reach his higher plain of understand in the way of Buddhism, the dark spirits and demons of Japan, known as Onii, began to gather in anger and resentment towards him." As Grigori continued to speak, it was almost like the story was being painted in front of the class, such detail, but the whole time Henry's eyes stayed transfixed on Grigori. "Every cruel intention, every misfortune, all dark acts that befall humans are said to be the fault of the Onii, but the Onii alone could not handle the growing connection Oosai was making with the world of the spirits through his beads. But for every source of light, there is darkness, for every spirit of the elements there is an equal demon and it was one of these demons that brought and end to Oosai Kendo. Suijin is the name of the demon of the oceans, the creature who twists and turns the seas to turn against the men who try to live alongside, summoned a horrible maelstrom to destroy Oosai's shrine and him. But it is said that the spirits of light told him of the coming danger and he allowed his people to escape, when the waves crashed to destroy Oosai, he used the beads as a prison to seal the demon of the seas away. Oosai gave his life to keep Japan alive, even if the maelstrom severed it from the mainland, and it is said that if these beads are ever broken within the seas water's….Suijin will be freed to take vengeance upon the humans that imprisoned him." Everyone was mesmerized, how fluently he spoke and hoe much detail he went into the story and the spirits.

Jasper leaned over to Henry "How did he know all of that? that isn't stuff that's gonna be on the test finals is it? it's just a bunch of myth, do you think Henry?" Henry was still fixated on Grigori and the story he had just told, so Jasper leaned over Maggie. "Hey Maggie, do you think any of that will be on the…" Maggie turned and shot Jasper a very rude glance…Jasper sat back in his seat. The silence was immediately broken by an easily defined mocking laughter.

"Oh come on, you can't really expect us to listen to this crap? why don't you just shut up and sit down before you mention something else that makes you sound worse then you look" everyone immediately started laughing hysterically and al Grigori could do was slowly sit back down, or as much as he could before Michael pulled it out from under him.

"That is enough!" Maii-Sensei yelled in a voice that was a lot louder then one would expect someone of her size to have. "As a matter of fact, that is the exact legend to a tee and I applaud Grigori-san for knowing one of the more concealed legends of Japan's legends, obviously someone did a little bit more studying on the artifacts coming in good work" just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang and people went to gathering their things and heading out the door. "All right everyone, I want you to study the Japanese war of the elements legend, you will find it under the studies of Kimmora Tome and Michael-san, I will expect to see you in detention tomorrow? good day everyone and see you next class" Michael let out an annoyed grown as everyone bolted out of the classroom.

"So you know that guy, huh? well what do you know about him then?" Jasper said as he stood up with Henry.

"Not a lot really, I know he can have a real attitude, I tried to help him when Michael gave him problems in the halls but all he did was snap back at me and walk off" he still really had no idea why that happened.

"Well I for one can see why no one would want to hang out with him, a know it all who knows it and is arrogant about is by far not the kind of person I would like to hang out with….I'm going to go to lunch and I will see you two there" Maggie said as she brushed past them and left the room.

"Awww, think Maggie's pride got a little burned after that little incident?" Jasper laughed as he started to walk with Henry, they came up on Grigori who was still gathering his things. "Hey, why don't we ask him to have lunch with us?"

"Jasper, I told you he is not interested, he said he 'prefers to be alone' or whatever."

"Well, there's no harm in giving things a second try" Jasper bet down and started helping Grigori pick up his things.

"What are you doing?" Grigori's Russian picked up a slightly rougher tone as his voice picked up, almost sounding accusatory.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am down here helping you get your things together so that you can make it to lunch with enough time left over to actually eat….my name's Jasper, Jasper Bartlett pleasure to meet you" Jasper extended his hand in a handshake.

_Uh oh….here we go again _Henry thought as he watched Grigori look at his hand as if it were some weird appendage, what felt like an hour was merely a few seconds that had passed before Grigori finally shook his hand. _Woah what! he's shaking HIS hand what the heck is with that? why didn't he shake mine?_ Henry was surprised at how wrapped up he was getting over such a little thing till Jasper shocked him back to the situation at hand.

"…And this is my cousin, Henry Griffin" Jasper helped Grigori up as he gestured with his free hand towards Henry.

"Ah yes I recall….we had the pleasure of meeting in the halls a little while ago" Grigori said with a slight snicker in his grin.

"Pleasure? ummm I guess if you can call completing blowing me off and telling me to get lost as a pleasure then sure, the pleasure was all mine" Henry was just a loss, a second ago this guy was a raving mess yelling at him and now here with Jasper no less he was….smiling.

"Ah yes, well I'm sorry about that I just naturally push people away, it seems to me that the more a distance I keep people the more I seem to be in better luck but I think I'm slowly learning this school is going to be a little different."

"Absolutely, your going to realize that a lot of things are not quite the same here at Smithson High School, but I'd be glad to show you the ropes around here" Jasper said as he started to walk out, "so you gonna sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure thing" Grigori smiled, Jasper went running ahead as Henry walked with Grigori behind the speeding principle's son. "I really do apologize to you Henry, for what I said to you back there…like I said it's just not easy at schools, especially new ones."

"Well I guess not…especially with you being…well…"

"Gay? yeah….not many people are really all too wiling to accept it, or to accept that I am more willing to accept myself then more would like" Grigori's voice was suddenly…. so sincere… he was like a normal person, Henry must have just been so taken back by the fact the Grigori seemed so pristine so….not human. "When I had seen that the same guy would not let up on me, and yet you and your cousin there still wanted to be my friend…well I figured that maybe it was time to open up a little bit haha expand my horizons" Grigori chuckled a little bit, it was so lightening to hear such a normal and friendly sound come from him.

"Well, I can honestly say that I haven't met another gay guy in all my travels but I've heard about it of course and I know that in all of my teachings that all men and women are born the same and have the same abilities as any other, and none of that is changed just because of who you love" Henry said, surprisingly well versed and put together.

"A very good opinion to hold, if only other people were as easy to be okay with it."

"I'm sure they will, I don't know if you'll be finding a boyfriend anytime soon but I am sure if you open up a lot more you will be finding a lot of friends." Henry said as he beamed his perfect smile and held the door open for Grigori.

"Maybe your right, haha" Grigori chuckled as he walked into the lunchroom with his new friend, Henry to meet his other new friend Jasper…the first friends he made at Smithson High.

**Well, I can say that this chapter was a bitch, I'm fairly certain I can keep things working perfectly with what I have laid out haha. Well I am eager to hear some advice and would be more then happy to hear from you comments on the other questions just as well even though we have already past those.**

**Daily Question!**

**Where should the Fourth chapter take place after the Lunchroom?**

**Henry and Jasper's House, The Museum, In Another Class, or Outside the School?**


	3. The Boy With the Porcelain Soul

**All righty everyone, well here comes the last major introduction Chapter before we finally start everything. I would really like a little bit more feedback before I start going into the real drama but if no one says anything then I guess all I can do it just go on as I plan. Well hope you all enjoy!**

Henry and Jasper continued walking down the line to get their, for lack of a better word, lunch before they went to join Grigori at the usual table. It had been a week since Jasper and Henry met the blue eyed Russian gay guy, who had quickly become a very popular commodity to all the girls of Smithson High. "Well, it certainly looks like Grigori is fitting in well huh Henry?" Jasper finished paying the lunch lady and started walking to the table with Henry, who packed his lunch as always.

"Yeah, much different then when I first saw him, he looks like everyone is loving him" Henry said, he couldn't help but think back to when he first saw the boy's innocent blue eyes from the floor…but then he though about the new one they saw sitting and laughing with the girls.

"And he certainly looks like a ladies man, looks like you have some competition if your gonna wanna stay the big bachelor on campus" as Jasper said this, Henry pulled Jasper aside to talk to him before they made it too close to the table.

"Well, I don't think I'll have too much worry about that…you do know Grigori's gay..right?" Jasper just stared at Henry.

"Gay? wait….for real…I mean I knew people always joked him about it but I didn't know if he was really….well y'know."

"What? look what the heck is going on ever since Grigori showed up everyone is treating gay like it's some kind of bad word? what the hell is going on?" Henry was thoroughly confused because ever since Grigori came to the school and came out that he was gay, everyone has been treating the word like it is some kind of forbidden subject.

"It's just…well….let's just say it's not a subject that people are too open to, society has made a lot of opinions and follows the bulk of religion in the U.S. particularly most of their stands on homosexuality" Jasper looked over at Grigori with Henry and continued talking. "They think it's a sin, that god hates a man who lies with a man, but I really don't see a problem with it I mean…I figure you love who you love and most gay guys are actually pretty great I mean look over there" Jasper waved his hand over to show a very happy young man who was laughing and joking with almost all the girls in Smithson High.

"In almost any other culture that I've seen in my travels through the world, they never once addressed homosexuals, but I think it just applies to a major law that I've always been taught to live by" Henry said, getting a little bit philosophical. "And that lesson is that love is love, no matter who you find it in or with it is always going to come to you in some way by some special person and gender shouldn't matter."

"Well….Henry I have to say I haven't heard you sound more philosophical…..where did that brain of yours that's been roasting in Australia for 5 years gone?" Jasper laughed as he teasingly pushed his cousins head.

"Hey, it was only for two years of course" Henry laughed as they finally started to pick back up on there walk to sit down with Grigori. "Well well well, how is our famous ladies man doing?" Henry joked as he laid down his food and started unwrapping his strange out of normal food palette tastes.

"Oh please, you know me darling, ever the ladies man and never the one to want the ladies…it's a curse really but then again who would help the wonderful craving for decent out of country fashions that my girls have" Grigori laughed as he laid back and hugged Whitney. Henry stopped eating his very unique looking sandwich as he stared with almost a look of fear not knowing what Whitney may say, but all she did was hug and kiss Grigori before skipping off with the gaggle of girls to leave. Grigori stared back at Henry, his sapphire eyes being bright enough to snap Henry back into reality "you don't need to worry about it hun, she isn't holding that fling to anything special it was just a one-night stand for her" Grigori laughed as he looked to his food and briefly caught the look of some of Henry's food.

"Wait, what are you talking abo….wait Henry, you and Whitney Coleman? oh my god dude! you never told me!" Jasper laughed as he leaned back in his chair to see Maggie walking up behind him.

"Never told you what? Jasper" Maggie sat down, swatting Jasper's head to make him sit back upright in his chair again.

"Oh nothing, it was just something stupid about his food" Jasper joked and laughed nervously.

"Hey, I'll have you know this is a very traditional Japanese sushi cuisine, good for the benefit of the body and mind" Henry said as he took another large bite of his 'sushi sandwich.'

"Of course it is, so Grigori are you ready for that presentation for Maii-Sensei's class tomorrow?" Maggie asked, giving her usual non-chalant hair flip towards Henry in what could only be called a continued game of playing hard to get.

"Of course I am, if there is one thing I am always ready for, it's any type of presentation that has to do with mythologies and legends" Grigori laughed as he started on his own sandwich.

"Of course you are, well Grigori I have been having a really hard time with these lessons lately sooo do you think you could give me a little help? just to get me in a good place so I can catch myself up?"

"Sure thing, we can make a whole special night out of this" Grigori laughed as he and Maggie clinked their glasses together and went on with their lunch.

"Hey hey hey! So all she has to do is just ask you and she gets help? well if I knew it were that easy I would have gone ahead and done that a long time ago, Grigori do you think I could join you and Maggie tonight, I could stand to benefit from a little bit of help too" Jasper immediately chimes in before barely even finishing his bite.

"Well this is starting to sound like a little wonderful gathering coming up, I guess it wouldn't be too far of an estimate to ask you to come along too, Henry darling?" Grigori laughed as he invited Henry to the meeting, with his eyes almost seeming to be warm and inviting even in their deep blue tone. Henry nodded with a mouthful before the bell rang for the final class to begin before school was done for the day.

"This sounds great, I'll text all you guys more details so we can meet up and head to someplace together" Maggie laughed, she took a final lingering smile towards Henry before heading off to girl's gym. Jasper gathered up his things and went on his way to go to his advanced calculus studies classes while Henry was on his way to his study block before being stopped by Henry.

"Hey Henry, do you think we could talk, up on the roof? you only have a study block now so it's not like your missing all that much, right?" Grigori smiled as Henry could easily hear his Russian accent from behind him.

"Well yeah, I guess not do you already got a place on the roof picked out?" Henry turned around and smiled, still blown out of the water by those cool eyes. Grigori nodded and followed him all the way upstairs.

They looked around from where they sat over the entire back gym field of the school, their spot was behind a wall tall enough to hide from any teachers that may look up as well as a good view of the statues and flower pots decorating the ceiling. The mood in the air was calm, in part to those harmonious crystalline eyes that look too perfect and glass like to be part of anything potentially human. Henry sat on one of the ledges looking out towards the field with Grigori doing cartwheels up and down the back standing area. "I suppose if you wanna give me a specific reason for needing to talk to you, it's actually to ask some advice" Grigori said, breaking the silence as soon as he finished his last cartwheel and started walking up to sit next to Henry.

"Well that's a little strange, coming from you I mean…you seem to have adjusted pretty well and the school seemed to have welcomed you with open arms" Henry said, it was true as dark as Grigori's fashionable style was, the few bright colors he wore mixed very well with his eyes to make a bright and happy light in the halls of the school. "But, you are a friend so I can do what I can, but not before I get to have a couple questions thrown in first" Henry laughed.

Grigori smiled, enjoying the smile Henry had to offer "of course, I suppose my life is an open book to you for a while before I can get what I need from you" he looked out on the field a little while, the light shining on his porcelain face and sapphire eyes. "Hey but before you do, I have to make an observation…I think it's pretty cool to think that probably the two brightest students are sitting atop Smithson school together" Grigori laughed as he sat back smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little bit of a goofy observation, but between your bright blonde hair and beaming smile, and my…well…my pale as hell skin and my eyes as I'm told, we both are probably the brightest and shining people of this school if you get the perspective" Grigori said, his tone actually getting rather serious for a while.

"Hmm, I guess I never really looked at it that way" Henry said as he started to feel his hair self-consciously and make the same observations about Grigori.

"Well, the first thing I'd like to ask you is why the Russian accent? especially when your dad is from America?" Henry asked, he turned towards Grigori a little bit because after he asked it, Grigori's over all feel seemed to lower a little bit.

"It's not really something I like to openly address, a long time ago my father didn't want me…my birth was essentially a mistake and I was left in a run down adoption home in Moscow Russia. Lawrence was doing a show at the Bastille and he came upon me when my group was being taken to see it with our foster group….I guess something about him and I clicked and so he adopted me…I was pretty young so I had plenty of time to get as fluent in English as I was in Russian." Henry could sense it wasn't something that Grigori wanted to talk about, he was going to ask more about his real father, but he saw how little Grigori mentioned already and figured it was better left not talked about.

"Wow….I just had to ask cause I studied in Russia's military camps for a little while in Siberian hand to hand military combat, it was interesting because they didn't function much like a military that you see anywhere else but more on their own instincts…like most of the tribes I've seen….it was just really amazing…"

"And see, that is what I'm talking about" Grigori interrupted with a beaming jump in his voice.

"Huh?"

"That ray of sunshine you beam at Smithson, whether it is from your smile or from your attitude it just seems to radiate out of you…like when your talking about the places you've gone and what you enjoyed studying your whole….soul just seems to light up" Grigori smiled while sitting back.

"Huh….well thanks I guess, so I guess you know what gets me passionate so what gets you passionate?" Henry laughed as he layed back with him.

"Hmmmm, well sadly there isn't anything I can particularly think of….I'm a rather simple person when it comes to things that keep me fascinated. I do enjoy mythology, legends of the spirits and what not, it makes me feel good to know that there are some powers outside of us humans alone that help mold this beautiful, turbulent, sometimes crappy world we live in. Fashion is something as well, just an overall application to art I do enjoy history but I love the art and unique minds of it all the individual prints that are left by people….a print that says 'hey everyone, I'm here to stay look what I did!'" It was amazing for Henry to listen as he incessantly went on about his love for the art of history, it was truly invigorating to hear someone really have the same love and passion for the past as he did. "Now, I think I have answered two questions so I think that should equate to getting some advice" Grigori smiled, Henry nodded and so he went on. "It's actually relationship advice, on an issue I have been meaning to talk out for a long time."

"Wait wait wait, before you go on in there I just gotta say I don't know how much help I'm gonna be here, I mean with you being gay and all" just as Henry finished what he was saying, Henry fell back on the roof floor laughing. "Hey, what's so funny Grigori?" Henry said as he jumped down to sit next to him.

"Well, a multiple amount of different things I suppose first starters you are the first one that has been willing to say gay around me and not treat it like poison on the tongue….and that you actually think that gay and straight relationships are any different, we still go through the same song and dance to try and get to know someone with only the extra hurdle of having to find out that the guy is gay" Grigori finished crying more and more before he finally brought himself to calm down and sit up. "Well, as I was asking about…it's about a guy that I like….at this school" Henry's breath froze for a bit, suddenly he was starting to feel very strange, "I actually just met him, but he has been a great person lately and well, frankly, it didn't take me long to start to develop a strong liking to him."

"Uh-huh…." Henry got up and started pacing back and forth nervously.

"And, to be honest, I never expected to ever truly get feelings for any guy around here, especially to be something so different from how I've felt about anyone else in my life" Henry was now looking towards any off direction he could, everything he had been thinking about all this time was slowly becoming a huge bullet train, making it's way towards him before he even knew what to answer about it. "And it's someone that you know….and so I was wondering…" Grigori stood up and walked up to meet Henry face to face, "do you think you could somehow…maybe…set me up with Jasper?" Henry froze and then fell where he stood, it as the strangest feeling, like the freight train just zoomed right past him and he had no say on it. An awkward silence filled the air as they stood where they were, Grigori continuing to grow ever more worried and curious, "I wasn't sure I mean, he just is the sweetest and quirkiest guy I've met and he is actually really sweet and sincere and I wasn't even sure if he was gay, I was just hoping if anyone knew then it would be you."

"Oh um….I don't know I mean I can ask him for you I just…well I was kind of thinking you were gonna…." Henry trailed off and walked back over to the ledge.

"Thought I was gonna say what, that I was madly in love with that homophobic jock prick Michael O'Malley? sorry I'm not one for the soap opera situations" Grigori laughed as he sat down next to Henry and looked over at him. "It was a joke hun, really, so what did you think I was gonna say?" Grigori said as he nudged Henry slightly.

"Well…okay look can I ask you another question?" Henry nervously asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, sure, ask me anything you want hun I'm here for you" he asked as he comfortingly put an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"All right, well here it goes…. howdidyouknowyouwere gay?" Henry blurted it all out in a hurried blob of slush, Grigori had to think for a few seconds to actually process it.

"Well…that's always a fun question to answer, well I can say I honestly didn't know back in Moscow, it was probably a little bit of traveling before I could figure it out….I love to draw and I would often find myself drawing a lot of women because my father always encouraged me to be hanging out with girls for dates to his balls and what not. But then one day I wanted to draw a guy…no not just a guy a man, I started drawing a man I had met at one of the parties and I found myself just so fascinated, so obsessed with his details, so…well speaking frankly so hot. And I think that was how I knew, I actually have…never shared that story with another person before…what did you want to know for though?" Henry remained silent and looked around still a little nervous. "Henry your…..you don't think your…" Grigori started to slowly slide in closer to Henry.

"I don't know…I mean I never really knew what it was called, hadn't even heard of it till you came here a week ago and when you came I just…I started to think about you and notice you in ways I don't usually notice guys" Henry nervously confessed as he fidgeted.

"Oh…OHHHH….so when you heard me talking to you about someone I was interested in, you thought I was talking about…"

"Yeah, me I just….I don't know anymore…"

"Well, think about it this way, you said you started thinking about me in a way that you had never thought about before, right?"

"Well no, in a way I've never thought about guys before…I mean I started thinking about you the way I thought about girls, your eyes and your skin and your face" Henry looked over at Grigori and outline each feature he mentioned with his finger. Grigori started try and cover up yet another laugh and got off the ledge back onto the solid roof before once again he burst out in hysteric laughter. "Why on earth are you laughing about this!" Henry said as he followed him.

"Darling, just because you think a guy is beautiful doesn't make you gay, I can tell my little coming of age story could screw that up a little bit but I find the male body and person hot, I want to feel that body against me and with me and see another guy with me for the rest of my life…it goes a lot deeper then just the face and outer look" Grigori finished laughing and started walking down the steps to get down to the halls before the bell would ring to let out class. "You know who a hot girl is, and how to point them out in a crowd, right darling?"

"Well, yeah of course I do" Henry shrugged.

"And so can I, I could tell you what girl is hot and what girl isn't but just because I can doesn't make me straight so it's the same thing for you" Henry let out a giant sigh of relief with a little bit of a nervous laugh along with it as well.

"Well all I can just keep saying is thank you, thank you a lot for helping me with that, it's just not something I ever really heard of or talked about it" he laughed as they went in through the walk way window in to the hall as Grigori started getting things out of his locker.

"Yeah, don't worry yourself about it so much darling, after all you can't blame the fates for allowing you to recognize such a beautiful visage" Grigori joked as he closed his locker while striking a vogue pose.

"Oh shut up Grigori" Henry joked as he pushed him over playfully and walked on down the hall.

"Hey hey hey! Henry! I could call that a hate crime if I really wanted to" Grigori laughed as he caught up with Henry and walked with him to the main door. "And hey, Henry do you think you can…well y'know talk to Jasper?" Grigori said, as those eyes sapphire eyes had a new glimmer in them a shine that could only be defined by…hope.

"Well, all I can do is talk to him and see what he says…I mean I don't even know if he is gay but I promise to do my best to find out just for you, I got your back bro" Henry said as he hugged Grigori by one of his arms around his shoulders.

"I know Henry, thanks so much it means a lot…to have someone I can really trust here." Grigori smiled as Henry unhooked from it and started walking ahead.

"Come on Grig, Maggie texted me and said we'll meet her out here in the parking lot to run off and study okay!" and as Henry turned around he saw Grigori with the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face and a tear running down his cheek, almost as blue as the sapphire eye that it fell from.

**Okay guys, you have no idea how late I was up working on the flipping chapter, 4:44 that is what I call dedication to a story haha. Well anyway, I just know how much it can be a pain waiting for someone to update a good story so I hate to leave any fellow readers waiting for too long so hope you enjoyed the what I believe to be best chapter I have written. Please give me FEEDBACK reviews are my life and they give me the confidence to know someone is out there reading and wants to see more…and that is what pushes me to stay up till 5:00 in the morning writing each new chapter for you wonderful readers. till next time!**

**Question of the Day**

**A huge event will be happening in Chapter 5 so come on and poll to pick what it will be.**

**A Fashion show arranged by Grigori**

**A Step in Oriental Japan festival put together by Jasper**

**A International Cuisine Party prepared by Henry**

**or**

**A World of the Ancient Mythologies Carnival arranged by Maggie**


	4. The Beast Garbed in Blood

**All right well here comes chapter four, I'm really eager and excited because this is gonna be the chapter responsible for putting together the major plotlines and story rolling through…I hope you all enjoy this and thank you so much for the endless support I always am eager to hear more and more!**

"Oh my gosh, my hair looks amazing!" Maggie exclaimed as he looked herself over and combed out her new hair style, her bangs framed her face gently as the center of the hair is wrapped up in a fashionable pony tail with the rest of the hair hanging down. "I had no idea my hair good look this good, you're a wiz with a brush and comb" she smiled as she still looked at herself through the mirror.

Grigori came popping out from behind her head to comment, "awww darlin, I'm just great at fixing it up you're the one with the lovely head of hair" Grigori smiled as he turned her around and stood her up. "And now it's time to take your measurements" he said as he stretched out his tape measure out.

"Wait wait wait…what are you gonna do with that tape measure?" Maggie laughed as she looked at Grigori with a mockingly scared face.

"Well, doll, I can't exactly make a radiant dress for you if I have no idea how ridiculously petite to make it" he smiled as he started wrapping the measure around her waist. "After all, if the mistress of ceremonies for Smithson's first annual Legends and Myths Mash needs to look like something out of a fairytale" Grigori smiled as he started jotting down some of the measurements.

"I still have no idea what Principal Bartlett was thinking in making me the head organizer of this, if anybody should do it it's you, you're the professional on all things concerning legends and spirits why don't you be in charge?" Maggie said as she turned around and lifted her hair to let Grigori measure down from the nape of her neck.

"Awww, well you know having me at the front of the matter would not end up too well with me being gay and what not…but I told you already hunny the reason I am here is to help you study and be your assistant, by the time we're done with this sleepover you won't even be able to tell the difference between reality and legend" he laughed as he put down final measurements and started wrapping up the tape measure.

"Hey Blue hush up we don't want the boys up stairs to think we're having too much fun without them do you?" she giggled to him as she sat down and got out some make-up she had brought over. Grigori sat down in front of her and started to fiddle around with what he could find to start applying it to her.

"So, you want to look your best for dear old Henry huh?" Grigori smiled while working on her eyes, and Maggie just about froze up where she sat, or froze up more then she was while sitting in the seat with him so close to her eyes. "And before you even try to start the nervous babbling, don't even try, I've seen how you look at him and your subtle flirts" he smiled as he sat back from her for a bit to see how she was coming a long.

"Well….but I mean…ugh well then if there so obvious to you then why hasn't he even acknowledged it at all?" Maggie said in practically a huge sigh of defeat.

"Henry is well…he's like a puppy, one of the cutest and most excitable people in the world but also one of the simplest minded things you could see" he and Maggie share in a laugh and go back to their make-up after calming down from their laughs.

"So what about you, Blue, have you met anybody interesting since your transfer to Smithson? what about Hunter you gotta admit he's pretty hot."

"Yeah but….he's just not really my type, some people tried to get us talking but he just doesn't seem to be open to talking about anyone but himself….and hey Mags why do you keep calling me Blue? you know I don't like you calling me that!" Grigori barked at Maggie in a teasing tone.

"Are you really asking that? hun do you own a mirror! you have the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have probably ever seen and they just scream Blue…sooo that's what I'm gonna call you" Maggie smiled as she looked at her face in the mirror. "God, this is beautiful, I love the sparkles you put around my eyes and the white and blue it's perfect!" Maggie said as she kept looking and checking her own face out in the mirror. There was a brief silence as Grigori picked up a sketch book and started drawing out Maggie's dress while looking at the measurements. "Oh, Blue you didn't answer me if you had found someone you interested in around here" Maggie turned and a saw a salmon-colored blush form across his porcelain face, "ooooooohhhhh I know that look you have someone, come on you have to spill the details to me" Maggie jumped from her seat and pulled Grigori onto the couch with her.

"Well…there is this guy, a really sweet guy, probably the cutest and kindest boy I have ever met but I don't know if he'd be interested at all…." Grigori nervously started to sketch more intently. Maggie pulled the pencil away from him and took his chin to make him look her in the eyes, his blue eyes glowing with a sweet and nervous shine. He sighed, "It's Jasper…" he sighed as he looked to see Maggie's expression, which oddly enough seemed to grow.

"That is amazing! and that is such a great idea I think that you two would make the most adorable couple, Jasper is such a sweet guy" Maggie smiled as she practically started squealing like a little fan girl.

"Will you hush up! do you want them hearing us?"

"It's not like they could come down here to find out what we're laughing about, Jasper's dad said we could only stay here if you and me stayed here in the living room when we go to sleep" Maggie took the sketch book from Grigori and put it aside on the table. "So Blue, how long have you had this crush on Jasper?" Maggie said as she propped her head up on her hand.

"Well…I was already thinking he was cute when I first arrived, but I guess I never really thought that I would get to talk to him or that he would be a guy that would even notice me but before that first day, when he leaned over to help me, well that was when I really fell for him….he had the sweetest and most sincere look in his eyes when he was helping me up. After that I started talking to him a lot, texting him in class, passing notes back and forth and I started to see how free spirited he was" Grigori's face lit up as he went on about Jasper.

"Your kidding, Jasper free spirited? for as long as I've known him, he has always been the usual constant high-strung friend that just keeps doing everything he can to make it to Harvard…I can't think of him as 'free-spirited'" Maggie laughed as she tried to keep herself from laughing so much.

"I guess your right, as I've seen him around the school I see how freaked out he gets over such small things and how hard he works and….it's just that talking and texting and notes that we pass that show me another side of him….make me think that he is hiding things from himself as much as anyone else" Grigori stalled a little bit before he finished his though, "…his sexuality."

"Hmm…you might be right" Maggie sat down and pulled Grigori close, "well listen close Blue, I will do everything I can to find out if Jasper is gay or not, anything to help you out" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead, it was cool but with a gentle warmth underneath it.

"All right, thank you very much Mags, but don't just make all your effort for me…with all the work I'm putting into your make-up and dress you better use it as much as possible to win that guy of your dreams hun" he leaned over to hug her as she yawned. "Well, take off that make-up and let's get to bed…hopefully you'll be well off tomorrow when we have class" he smiled as he got some covers over himself on the couch.

"All right, I think I'll be able to manage, you helped me out a lot, thanks Blue" she leaned over and they kissed each other's cheeks before she laid down on the cot and turned out the light.

Ms. Takanashi finished writing up her final student evaluation before putting the things away in her bag, she closed the box over the sacred beads she used for her final class, and put it under her arm as she turned off the lights and started walking down the hall. As she was walking she heard a clacking sound behind her, she slowed to a pace to only hear the clacking pick up in it's echo down the hall louder….and louder…and louder. Maii picked up her pace and started practically running, she made her way through one of the courtyards and just as she made it to the center and was about to go to the hall BAM! she ran right into Julian. "Sumimasen, sumimasen…ahhh Julian-sama I am so very sorry I was worried I…" she turned around briefly to see the door she had just open fall closed…now a soul was back there.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would look where you're going in the future" he helped her up and handed her things back to her, as Julian looked at her he noticed she was a little on edge as she kept sneaking looks back behind her. "Are you…okay Ms. Takanashi? do you want me to walk you the rest of the way to the exhibit to return the beads?"

"No, it is okay, besides Lawrence-sama has gone home for the evening but gave me the only spare key to get in, I have to deliver it myself…but thank you for the offer Julian-sama" Ms. Takanashi bowed kindly and left past Julian to go down the hall into the museum to make her way to the exhibit office. The clacking sounds started picking up again, faster then ever, and before Ms. Takanashi could even turn around she felt a sharp weight hit her throat and ram her against the wall. All of her things dropped to the ground around her and she struggle to scream as well as breathe, her eyes barely able to see a tall lucid figure draped in red clothes that almost seemed like they were dripping in blood. The figure leaned down to pick up the box containing the sacred beads and opened it to look at them.

"_**Everything I expected and more, I must say you were rather tricky to track down Maii-Sensei…who would have thought you would be helping the youth of our dear world, ah well I suppose it all doesn't matter anymore anyway" **_the figure in blood reared back his free right hand and she could make out a long sharp blade on the middle finger of it's hand. She immediately jerked her leg up and kicked him back in the stomach, as he flinched back she twisted her other leg around his left arm to break free of his grip and twist him to the ground. She grabbed the box and ran up the fire escape, as she ran desperately up the stairs, she heard the door close and lock…followed by the familiar clack sound advancing up the stairs. _**"You can't keep running you silly woman, you know you can't get away from me those beads will be mine!" **_the clacking picked up, she could almost smell the sound of rotting blood behind her, the garb wreaking of death. She slammed the door on him as she got up on the roof but the blade caught in the middle of the door.

"How did you find me you….you bringer of death!" she gave the door one more final puch before running across the roof to get as much distance as possible. She turned around and sent some throwing knives from her pocket directly behind her to only jab themselves right into the door.

"_**Hehehehehe oh dear me, I figured you would have been walking around armed, but obviously you think I'm just another stupid kid walking around….I know you too well Takanashi" **_the figure leaped from an upper ceiling and slashed at her with his blade, cutting her across the chest. _**"Thankfully, you still don't know how well I work" **_she could her the grimacing smile in his voice from beneath the cloak of blood, she tried to go for more of her knives but suddenly she felt a more piercing pain…ringing in her head. She covered the wound of her stomach to see that there was barely any blood, the gash wasn't even that deep when all of a sudden everything she saw went blurry….she couldn't see a single thing in front of her and she had a piercing headache, her whole body was convulsing and breaking down. _**"Bye bye….Maii Takanashi"**_ she felt something cut free from her hip pocket before she suddenly lost her footing, she struggled to stand again but realized there was no floor of the roof under her, she just felt wind blowing past her faster and faster and faster until it all…..stopped.

"All right, I think I'm about done for the quiz tomorrow" Jasper said, trying to breathe and calm down after a long few hours of stressful study of the information Grigori gave him.

"Jasp…we weren't even told that we have a quiz coming up, she won't give us a pop quiz on something we have barely had time to study so stop freaking out about it" Henry sighed as he looked back over the notes Grigori gave him, not many of them he could make out.

"Well then you can be the one to choose to be unprepared, I am just way too scared after the class and seeing that I don't know almost anything we are going to be covering….ugh crap I wish Grigori could help me out" Jasper said as he pounded the desk with his fist in frustration.

"I do too, cause I can't read this worth anything really and besides it's better to hear things from the source but….I guess you can't help it since your dad doesn't want a gay guy and girl kept with us 'men'" Henry joked as he tossed the book of notes at Jaspers feet and made him jump up and fall over in his chair.

"Ouch! Henry will you just shut up and help me, ask me one more question at least before you start wrestling me again" Jasper threw the book back at Henry who caught it expertly in one hand, he opened it back to the page they were on while Jasper got back in his seat.

"All right, what is the legend of the Bell of Ikuzuki?"

"Okay, I got this one, Ikuzuki was the keeper of the gates in Kaiwa Japan, large gates that stood tall to keep the demons of the earth at bay from the village outside. The Bell was used to warn villagers when the great demon Izanijin of the earth would bring his Oni forth to feed on the human offering and keep everyone save. Izanajin's power of disease and earth rotted and harmed everyone who lived in the valley and kept them under his control which Ikuzuki could not stand. As powerful as Izanajin was, however, he very often succumbed to his gluttony by feeding on rotted food, or even any food at all so Ikuzuki placed a lot of food beneath the Bell and waited for Izanijin to come and eat. As expected he did, and while reciting an ancient spell and holding the hope and urge to protect his people in his heart, Ikuzuki rang the bell which opened a door within it…draining Izanajin and sealing him away. During the struggle, a small crack was made inside the bell, which shouldn't keep it from ringing but hasn't rang since that day and as being a symbol of this liberation it has been said that it shall never ring again and if it should the earth will shake with the wrath of Izanijin once again."

"Great! you got that whole thing word for word! perfect now we can finally go to sleep!" Henry closed the book and tossed it on the desk as he laid down in the bed.

"Not even! we have a committee meeting for the mash tomorrow and if I don't do anything to get anymore information then I'm going to get clobbered by Maggie tomorrow" he put the buck up on the desk and started to read as he stood up and began to get his shirt and pants off to change for bed.

"Hey…Jasper before you go to bed I wanted to ask you something, well what do you think of Grig?" Henry said as he tossed his clothes off as well to get comfortable under the sheets to sleep.

"Ummm…that's a bit of a weird question but…I mean he is a cool dude, funny and creative and knows a lot about the past and art…subjects that have never really been my strong point so I guess I have been interested in talking to him mainly because of that" Jasper got on his pajama bottoms and sat back down at the desk.

"And….what about him being gay are you okay with that?" Henry said, as he kept struggling to think of a way to bring up the subject that he promised to on Grigori's behalf, "cause…well we all now your dad has a pretty strong stand on the whole matter I mean you saw how he was talking to him when we got here today."

"I know my dad can be a little close-minded on the matter, but I'm not, I made sure to talk to Grigori before and while he was over to make sure he was gonna be okay and prepared for that and he knows I have no problem with it" Jasper said, almost not giving his answers much emotion as he kept turning through the books on the desk.

"ah, okay well that's good I was worried how he was gonna feel coming over here today, especially not knowing how you felt, but I don't see how anyone could think badly of him I mean he is a great guy and isn't that bad looking I mean...his awesome eyes and-"

"Woah woah Henry, that's starting to enter a new level weird…are you saying, I mean do you like…?"

"What? Oh no I'm not gay I was just saying he is a handsome guy, I mean you don't gotta be gay to be able to say who a hot guy or girl is right?" Henry said as he turned in the bed to face Jasper, whose back was to him at the desk.

"Huh…well I guess your right, I mean his eyes are a really beautiful blue…like sapphire blue and his skin is flawless and smooth his body is so well defined even though he's like my height man I wish I could get my body like that…." Jasper's thoughts trailed off for a brief moment before Henry made him jump for a second when he spoke up.

"Yeah well I'm sure you could get your body in great shape if you tried hard enough….well you keep on studying that unit while I go to sleep, just don't be up too long I gotta go to bed so just remember to turn off that desk lamp when your done" Henry turned around to face away from Jasper in bed and started to go to sleep. Jasper continued to read the lesson but could barely focus after talking so much about Grigori. Thinking about his smooth body, his eyes, and his cool smile….Jasper pulled out a slip of paper in the back of his book and opened it up as he began to read it over in his head. 'I can't wait to get to hang out with you tonight, look I don't know how to say this but often the person I talk to through these letters and the person I see around school are much different. I can't say I know much about who you are but I do know I would like to get to know who the real you is…and don't listen to those idiots in the locker room, you do have a body and it is very well built you look beautiful. I can see your muscles from a mile away and can tell you as a gay guy that you are hot and shouldn't let anyone else tell you otherwise.' Jasper realized that his breaths were hitched, very sharp and rapid as he realized that his hand had made it's way to the crotch of his pants and was gently squeezing his hardened member. Jasper had no idea what was happening to him, it was like he had no control over himself as the thoughts of Grigori flooded through his head with the words on the letter.

'You are the sweetest guy I have met here at Smithson High and anyone would be lucky to have you, I certainly know I would. Sincerely, Your gem' Jasper moaned slightly, he had always told Grigori that his eyes were like sapphires and so he started calling him gem. Jasper's hand had now slipped into the opening in the front of his pants, squeezing and rubbing his shaft up and down as he continued to read the letter over and over and thinking about Jasper in the locker room. How beautiful he was, how hot he looked walking to the showers, Jasper bit his lip hard to continue the moans he was struggling to release as his hand started moving and gliding faster and faster over his throbbing member until Jasper let out a long sigh and felt the front of his pajama pants quickly get soaked in his orgasm. He doubled over the table, turning off the light barely before he fell asleep on the desk, his head still swimming with the thoughts of his gem swimming through his head.

The door swung open into the exhibit office as a shadowy figure quickly glided in and closed the door behind itself. _**"I'm sorry it took so long, that bitch wanted to give me one hell of a run" **_an eerie silence filled the room as the figure raised a blade from in it's cloak and picked open a lock leading to the storage room. _**"No, I didn't have time to cover it up, she just fell off the roof what was I supposed to do? jump off the roof and catch her before she hit splat….? oh shut up!" **_it walked and glided, leaving an ominous feeling of peril everywhere it walked through the dark as it flew over all the objects held in the room. _**"Here it is, now let's get this out of here so we can get two birds down with one stone…just quit your whining and help me!" **_

All the lights suddenly flicked on through the house, everyone was whining and moaning as they struggled to barely wake up. Mr. Bartlett burst open the door to Jasper and Henry's room, "hurry up you two, get up and go ahead and get ready for school I have to head over to the school ASAP now get up now!" He left the room as Jasper stumbled to his feet, he took the time to realize that his pj pants were still covered in the leftovers of his late night and seed and hurriedly ran into the closet to change his clothes. Jasper got out of the closet just in time to see Henry already up and with his own bag packed on top of the bed while getting on his shirt.

"Jasper, we're family…which means you don't have to be so nervous I know what you were doing last night just….don't do it when we got guests over here or when I'm trying to sleep" Henry laughed as he started walking downstairs…leaving Jasper standing there in a pure embarrassed stupor. Henry and Jasper came running down to meet up with Maggie and Grigori who were already dressed and helping each other cook breakfast. "Did he tell you two why he got us up? Henry asked as he helped out Maggie at the stove with eggs.

"No, we were sleeping and he just came in raving in a panic while he told us to get ready for the morning….we didn't think that meant at 4 in the morning…." Grigori said as he took out the toast and started putting jam on it and went grab the French toast as well. While they laid out the full breakfast meal, Mr. Bartlett came running in finally ready.

"Dad, what the heck is going on I mean…we can get ready this early but why?" Jasper said as he took some French toast from the plate Grigori was caring, stopping for a brief moment when he passed a glance from Grigori.

"All right, I'm not supposed to tell you all everything but I feel I should, something happened at Smithson…someone broke in and stole some artifacts from the myths and legends Japan exhibit…. Mr. Talbut left early when Ms. Takanashi didn't show up….they found her body behind the school, she had fallen four stories from the main roof." A huge silence filled the whole room, no one was going to say anything…nobody could….they all just sat there while Mr. Bartlett left to handle what happened at the school.

**Well, I am really happy with this chapter and hope that you all think that this was a good one too haha this was intended to introduce a lot of new things so welcome to the real world of my story and let it's fun unfold hahaha PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Daily Question**

**In Chapter 6, how should Jasper confess his feelings to Jasper?**

**With a ring?**

**At a Dinner?**

**Or Nervously after trying to the whole day?**


	5. The Children of the Heart

**Well, here we are again the big bash party blowout, now I have no idea how long I am going to take on this chapter or if it will be longer then the rest but we will see. I'll do my best and just see how it comes out so enjoy and please PLEASE review!**

"No! it doesn't go there, that's part of the Norwegian section a tankard isn't Japanese move it on! Wait, why is that Yang Dynasty tea set over in the European section! Are you LOOKING at the details on it!" Maggie was on a rampage…everything she did seemed to have a yell or scream after it and all anyone could do was hurry into place before the snapped their necks in half.

"Lovely gal isn't she?" Jasper joked as he helped Grigori put up a banner of the stand they placed in honor of their late teacher Maii Takanashi. "At least you and Henry see why I was so scared of working on a committee with her, but I can't tell you how much it means to me that your helping out Gem" Jasper smiled as he tied the banner up, he looked over to see Grigori with a nervous salmon color on his cheeks as he tied up his end.

"Hey Maggie!" Maggie looked up to see Henry on the catwalk to hang banners and streamers from the ceiling, "what if we had someone fly down from here for something, I could do it!" Henry laughed as he tied an already tied tope around himself.

"Henry…Henry! Don't even think about it, that beam isn't going to be able to support you just stop right where you are Henry!" Henry jumped from the catwalk and went swinging, he flew across the entire distance of the gym. He barely missed the banner Grigori and Jasper just set up, went flying back and did a back flip in order to dodge the Norwegian stand and ran into the other wall. "Henry for god sakes stop! Will someone stop him!" Maggie went yelling as she started running behind Henry back and forth with almost all of the rest of the committee behind her.

"I can't! I can't get enough speed to get back to the catwalk…if you let me start kicking the walls I can-"

"-NO!" everyone screamed as they got a ladder up and waited in the center of the gym till Henry's swinging finally came to a stop. Maggie climbed to the top while giving Henry one of her famous looks, "Henry, when will you ever learn to just sit down and do what your told" Maggie said, smiling because she still couldn't stand that goody look Henry always had when he knew he had done some stupid idea that back fired on him.

"Oh come on Maggie, you know that isn't my style" he laughed, but he noticed that she wasn't screaming now…he half expected her to hang him from the rope he was swinging from, her face looked sincerely entertained one of the first smiles that she probably had through the whole thing. Just then, SNAP, the rope got cut loose and Henry fell himself falling a few fleet down to the ground, he turned around in the air and landed right on his feet as always. "Thanks Mags, I promise I'll do my best to not go swinging anymore!" Henry laughed as he waved to her on the top of the ladder.

"Please just promise me you won't be you Henry, at least till this even is done" Maggie sighed as she started climbing back down the ladder

"That would be nice, and Henry…" Grigori said in a straining voice that Henry just couldn't seem to find the source of him.

"…Could you get off of us please?" Henry looked down to notice Jasper and Grigori under his feet as if they were about to catch him as he fell.

"If you thought that I was gonna need your help in catching me, you guys should have probably done a better job at catching me" Henry laughed as he lifted then both off and helped put the ladder away and fix anything he happened to knock over. As Henry finished putting the ladder up in the hall closet, he started making his way back to the gym to get back to work when he ran into his one night fling, Whitney Coleman. "Hey Whitney, I didn't know you'd be out here I figured you'd be on the announcements or doing anything you could to drum up some publicity" he laughed as he stopped by to talk to her.

"Well, I am in the halls where I've been putting up the last of my fliers before the weekend, an what about you Mr. Griffin?" Whitney started walking alongside Henry, twirling her hair flirtatiously. "What on earth are you doing out here? Couldn't Maggie and the others use your big strong muscles to help set up?" Whitney said as she started to lightly feel up his arms.

"Umm yeah..I uhh am actually on my way back there now" Henry said nervously as he pulled away from her and sped up to get to the gym.

"Oh okay, well then ummm…" she started speeding up to go after him as well, "I guess I'll ask you now before you go in but I just thought, y'know, considering our history it might be nice if we ummm went to the dance together" she said as she whipped around to stand in Henry's way.

"Look, Whitney, I think you're a terrific girl but there is somebody else I'm planning on asking…besides what happened between us was a one time thing and that was it I moved on and you should too" as Henry tried to keep making his way past her she grabbed his arm and kissed him, feeling him u as she practically glued their bodies together. Henry pusher her off of him, "Whitney! What the hell are you doing! It was just a ONE time thing" Henry said as he backed away from her.

"Well, it was just a one time thing but why does it have to only be one time…I'm sure things could be much more fun if we had another chance" Whitney smiled as she started to strut towards him little by little, back him up till he finally made it to the gym door and burst inside. Henry took some moment to breathe a bit before he turned around to see if Whitney had followed her, there was no sight of her so he walked over to Jasper and Grigori to see how they were doing. Grigori was bent over the inside of the memorial stand for Maii-Sensei, digging and setting things up around it while Jasper was laying up against one of the poles of the stand watching Grigori. Henry nonchalantly took a spot without Jasper even noticing, "so it looks like your pretty busy helping Grigs huh?" Jasper yelled and fell right into the pole knocking it over with the drape it was covering.

"Jasp! What are you doing?" Grigori had jumped up from the sound of that fall and ran over to help Jasper out. "Come on Jasper, you know you need to keep working if you had you would have been sure these were secure!" Grigori laughed as he lifted the two poles up and Jasper rolled out from under them. "Sunshine, you need to borrow Jasper for a little while?" Grigori asked as he turned to see Henry standing there, beside himself in laughter.

"Yeah Grig, if you don't mind" Henry breathed between his hard laughter. Jasper rubbed his aching back while he followed Henry to get a little ways away from Grigori to talk in privacy. "So….someone seemed to have been checking out Grig awful close if I do say" Henry laughed as he sat down with Jasper.

"What, wait what are you talking about what do you mean, no I wasn't I was just making sure things got set up right I mean we gotta keep things working well and fast or Maggie will….is it that obvious?" Jasper babbled on until he finally gave in with a big sigh.

"Jasp, you and I have been cousins for…well….all of our life and there's nothing you can expect to just go ahead and hide from me" Henry said as he hugged Jasper. "It's part of why I kept asking so much about it, cause I wanted to know why it was a problem that you couldn't tell me" Henry said as he sat back from Jasper.

"I'd think you would be able to know that, I mean you've seen the way he treats Gem…I mean Grigori all the time what do you think he would do if his own son was gay?" Jasper sighed as he sat on thr ground next to the floor.

"I think for starters he would probably say that he doesn't understand it, but he knows that you're his son and that is what should matter" Henry said as he ruffled Jasper's hair jokingly.

"Ever the optimist, huh Henry?"

"You know it, well all I gotta is say is you've been living your life for how long to live up to the expectation of getting into Harvard and what your father tells you to do and so on? It's about time you live your life the way you want to and not the way anyone else things or says you should but the way you want to" Henry sat down next to Jasper "and that includes asking who you want to ask to the dance" he said as he guided Jasper's face to look at Grigori busily setting up the stand again, and briefly looking over and waving at Jasper.

Jasper waved back, "but I don't know…it's not that easy cause I can't just walk up to any guy and say 'hey you wanna go to the dance with me?' cause they may not even be gay, they may not be interested there's just so much that could go wrong" Japer started to go on one of his nervous rambles again, but Henry held his shoulder comfortingly.

"If there is one thing I've learned from studying Buddhism in the Shang Hai mountains, it's that one can't live in a cave all their life…if they want to experience the beauties of life then they need to take risk" Henry said as he stood up, well I need to go talk to Maggie for a little bit I hope things work out for you Jasper." Henry got up and started walking over to Maggie when she notice a familiar blonde pay in the ass running up to her, "on second thought, I think I'll just catch her later" Henry said as he started going for the other door.

"Hey wait, Henry, didn't you pull me aside to talk about something?" Jasper asked as he quickly got up and brushed away some tears that formed from their earlier talk.

"Ummm…no not really, just wanted to say that you shouldn't be embarrassed and if your gonna 'take care of yourself' please do it when you know I'm asleep" Henry laughed as he walked out the door, leaving a very embarrassed Jasper standing their dumbfounded, he just shook his head and walked on to meet back up with Grigori to work. Henry crossed down the hall where people were working on signs and banners, he started helping them paint till he noticed a familiar shadow behind him. "Well hey there Maggie, surprised your not already yelling at me for doing something wrong with this" Henry laughed as he turned and stood up.

"Well, I only yell if I should, and it looks like your doing a well enough job as it is" Henry gave Maggie a long skeptic look, "although it could stand a little improvement here" she said as she bent over and started correcting the sign.

"I knew you'd find something wrong with it" Henry laughed as he stood there till Maggie was satisfied, "say Mags, I uhhh…I wanted to ask you something" Henry said, obviously a bit nervous.

"Sure, you can ask me here, I gotta go back in the gym anyway to make sure Grigori repaired the memorial stand" Maggie dusted herself off as she stood up to face Henry. Henry took in a deep breath and got down on one knee, everyone in the room turned and was at a shock, Maggie only nervously looked around then back to Henry.

"Maggie, will you go to the dance with me" all the guys in the hall gave a simple sigh and turned away while the girls all swooned with an awww, Maggie was at a loss for words for once.

"I…I uh….of..of course Henry, of course I'll go with you" everyone started clapping and cheering immediately. "Okay okay, you guys got your entertainment now back to work" Maggie laughed as she turned to Henry who was now looking at her. "Henry I…I gotta say I'm happy you asked me but, why did you ask me by getting on your knee?" Maggie laughed.

"Well, it's customary for most men to ask girls to be with them on their knees no matter in what sense, right?" Henry said, his goofy confused look plastered across his face.

"Well…yeah I suppose it's romantic just, in the U.S. that's what guys usually do for a proposal" she laughed nervously.

"Ohhh! Wow hahaha well no I don't mean to go that far I just wanna ask you out for the dance at night" he laughed and looked back to her "so, that's a yes right?"

"Absolutely….yes"

"All right then, I'll pick you up at 7 then?" Henry said as he started to get back to the banner.

"Absolutely, 7 it is" she nervously laughed.

"See you then" he turned back to work on the banner, turning to look at her.

"See you then…hey wait, what are you doing that banner needs to go higher!" she yelled as she switched right back to her old self as she helped someone else fix their banner, Henry only laughed to himself as he went back to work on his banner. Maggie walked inside to overlook all of the preparations, but almost as soon as she had gotten inside, Jasper jumped out of nowhere, grabbed her, and buller her behind some stacked up chairs. "Ah Jasper…Jasper Jasper! What the heck are you doing!" she yelled as she broke free from him, only to be hurriedly shushed by him.

"Maggie, be quiet I needed to talk to you in private and I though this was the best way" Jasper barked in a hushed tone. After Maggie took a moment to calm down and sit back, she motioned for Jasper to go on, "well, Henry and I talked and it seems he knows so I figured being my best friend you need to know as well" Jasper started to nervously twitted his thumbs.

"Jasper, can you stop being so nervous and just tell me what is it? Spit it out" she said as she got close to him trying to comforting him.

"All right….here it goes…Maggie, I'm gay" Jasper breathed out in a deep sigh, Maggie screamed and hugger Jasper tighter then ever.

"Oh my god, Jasper! I can't believe it! I mean I can I just, can't believe you came out to me I mean just..great going Jasper! Oh now I have GOT to tell Blue" Maggie turned around to run from behind the seats, but was grabbed by her wrist by Jasper and pulled back in.

"No! you can't tell anyone else! I'm only telling you and Henry because you two are my best friends and I barely know Gri…wait why were you so excited to tell him?" Jasper said, realizing how strange it was she was going to tell someone they all didn't know all that long.

"Welllllll..all right Blue would kill me if he knew I told you this but, he likes you…I mean he really REALLY likes you and I didn't know if you were gay so I couldn't give him a straight answer, no pun intended, but now I can" Maggie laughed and cheered as she hugged him and looked out at Grigori with him. She turned her head towards Jasper and saw the way he looked at him, "Oh….my….GOSH! You like him don't you!"

"Noooo I..what me? Noooo? Pfft me like another guy right out like that what me noooo I…" he notice her skeptic look and just gave up "it's that obvious huh?"

"Jasper, your talking to someone who has known you almost all your life…it's not an easy thing to see but if you pay attention to your eyes….it's as plain as day. Jasper looked down bashfully, with a light blush forming, "oh this is gonna be great, I got Henry and now it's going to be you and Grigori" Jasper looked back up at her surprised.

"Henry asked you out! That's great!" he smiled as he hugged her.

"Well, he sorta proposed it to me, but either way it all means the same thing he asked me out" she laughed. "So, Jasper, when are you planning on asking out Blue?" she asked.

"Well I…..I really don't know if I even will ask him out" he said nervously, turning away from Maggie.

"What! But Jasper you just told me that you like him, and he said the same about you, and you both know that the other is gay now why on earth would you say no!" Maggie said, shocked beyond any belief, and rather worried.

"Don't get me wrong, I do really like him, but… I've never asked out another guy I don't know anything about it, if it's different or weird or how it's gonna feel and I just…. I don't know if I'm ready to ask him" he said shaking his head.

"Okay…I guess….but Jasper I don't want to see you throw away a golden opportunity, Grigori is a great guy for you and it would be amazing if you two got together. So don't let your insecurities mess your life up…sometimes life needs a little risk" Maggie sighed as she started to walk past him. "Just…think about it will you?" she said as she patted his shoulder and walked out to get back to work. Jasper thought it over for a little while before finally deciding to take in a deep breath and walking out right towards Grigori…only to see him talking and working with Hunter, while they were laughing….and smiling. Jasper just stood there…in a sort of shock, and just turned around…to work in the hall.

**All right, I know this wasn't the best chapter in the world but the drama filler is always a pain for me haha but things will start pouring it soon enough, don't forget to review darlings I LIVE off of it.**

**Question of the Day**

**Demons Demons Demons galore, and all coming from my mind I think we need a little bit more opinion in here haha. Chapter 7 will be revealing a special legend of a special demon, and I'd like you all to make the choice.**

**Raiijin, the Demon of Thunder sealed in the Javelin of Saii**

**Kaiijin, the Demon of Fire sealed in the Torch of Emma-Soo**

**Kazejinn, the Demon of Wind sealed in the Fan of Takanashi**

**The next chapter will come fast, because I will be taking a lot of time to wait and see what the answer is to Chapter 7 cause this demon you pick will be VERY important.**


	6. A Dance to Die For

**Hey everybody, well it's finally time for the big dance and things are going to be really interesting I'll assure you of that, Please keep reviewing and do it for every chapter even it just gives me some hope of knowing there are people out there loving my story. Oh and don't forget the question from Chapter 5, it's mighty important.**

Everyone was having a ball, the Myths and Legends Mach had everyone up and out of their seats and walking and dancing around…no one wanted to sit still. But everyone, for at least a few moments, as they saw the most radiant couple of Smithson high enter the dance floor. Maggie wore a long and illustrious gown of blue, as deep and radiant a shade as the eyes of the certain Russian individual that made it. It was accented by sparkled clear white shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she walked, arms interlocked, with Henry. Henry wore a very elegant red suit with black details wrapped around it from the red pin stripe pants up to his black fedora. Anyone who looked at the couple could tell that they were the most fashion forward and elegant couple at the entire party. "Everyone is staring at us…" Henry laughed and whispered in Maggie's ear as he walked her in.

"Well let them stare, with how hard Grigori worked on these, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us showing them off a little bit" Maggie smiled as he twirled a little bit and walked over to the punch bowl. They drank some punch for a little while, surveying the crowd to look for any familiar faces, "so you said that Jasper wanted to come by himself?" Maggie said as she set down her now empty cup.

"Yeah, I asked if he was coming with Grig, but he just kinda hurried out a little faster" Henry sighed as he looked around, it wasn't long before he spotted the ever noticeable Grigori in a very subtle blue dress suit. It was a brighter sky blue that almost looked exactly like the tone of the sky, with a large and set of separated lapels trailing down behind him from his suit jacket a long with a very large ocean blue bow tie around his neck…fashionable and interesting to look at. "I spotted Grigori, but Jasper seems to be nowhere to be found, I thought you said he was gonna ask him out?" Henry said as he turned back to Maggie.

"I thought he was…I guess he must have chickened out…"

"…Or maybe he turned him down?"

"Let's go find out" Maggie said as she took Henry by the arm and hauled him over , screaming and calling for Grigori. "Hey Blue! How are you doing? Hope your having fun so where on earth is Jasper?" Grigori looked at her with a mixed look, of confusion and disappointment.

"I don't know what you mean…he never asked me, I'm here by myself" Grigori sighed, as his famous little flare and those new lighted eyes everyone grew to know so well was fading fast, Henry took action.

"Oh come on Grig, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that…maybe he was just nervous, come on I'll help you find him" Henry said as he took him by the arm and practically sped off. "Oh wait…Maggie?" Henry stopped and turned back to her.

"No it's fine, I gotta hold the fort for the mash anyway you guys find Jasper and get those two love birds together already!" Maggie shouted as she shooed them off to finally leave.

"All right, now Jasper would probably be somewhere near the dance floor, as scared and easily embarrassed he is, he loves dancing more then anything" Henry said as he surveyed the gym dance floor.

"He does? Wait, what was she talking about when she said us love birds? I thought that he wasn't even gay unless….Oh my god did you talk to him? Did she? Nooo that couldn't be….y'know I'd rather not keep trying so hard to find something that may not work anyway" Grigori sighed, as he continued to run behind Henry.

"Oh come on, get that famous flare back in your eyes silly, here hold on I'll find him" then, much like hunting snakes in the brush of India, Henry quickly gained high ground. He jumped and climbed over the stacked up bleachers and crawled his way up to the higher catwalk controlling the lights over the dance floor. As he was climbing up, he briefly lost his footing against the main walk and hit his foot one of the conduits, the electrical charges were dangerous even on the catwalks alone. He overlooked the entire dance floor and saw Jasper dancing near a corner area by the main door. "Jasper, what are you doing over there! Hold on I'm coming down!" Henry called, just the Jasper started running but Henry beat him to the door by running down and swinging by some of the cable to land in front of the door before Jasper could get out. "Why are you trying to get out of here?" Henry said as he landed right in front of Jasper.

"Look I really do not want to be enduring anymore embarrassment so if you could please just let me get out of he.." Jasper tried to break past Henry again, only to be held still by the clearly stronger older cousin.

"Not till you tell me what you mean, I thought you told me you were gonna ask Grig out" Henry said as he held him at the door to give him no choice but to answer.

"I was going to ask him, I really was, but just as I started to walk to ask him…Hunter got to him first" he sighed as he turned away from Henry, but as he broke away he only managed to meet Grigori face to face.

"What are you talking about Jasper? I'm here by myself no one took me here?" Grigori said as he looked to Jasper, with his eyes still sorrowful but now filled with hope.

"Don't tell me that I saw you talking with Hunter when we were setting up that day, talking and flirting" Jasper said, almost choked back.

"Hunter? Oh yeah we talked for a little bit and he asked me but I….I said no" he answered, meekly.

"Why?" Jasper asked as he now slowly started to become a little more hopeful, just as Grigori opened his mouth to answer the speakers turned on and interrupted them to begin Maggie's speech for the event.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Smithson High's one and only Myths and Legend's Mash!" everyone cheered and hollered as lights flashed across the stage. "We are here not only to celebrate the new exhibit coming to Smithson, but also to enjoy a ritual that has dated back to olden times during the time of this moon. Ms. Takanashi was going to make this address but….in light of her unexpected passing we shall hold this ritual as a vigil to her memory as well." Two students proceeded to carry out a glass box which contained a very old look mirror which was entirely cracked through the looking glass with intricate details around the outside. "This is the Mirror of Yue, wielded by Priestess Yue Asahi she used it to seal away the demon of the moon Tsukijin. During the old times, the demon of the moon controlled the tides and washed over any lands he wished, leaving very few places safe for humans. Yue was a priestess of a nearby village and saw the misery and fear that her people were forced into by Tsukijin's horrible rule, but this demon had more strength then the others, for unlike beasts like Sujin, she inhabited the moon and was far from humans. Yue knew what to do however, Tsukijin was a vain demon and one that reveled in seeing her reflection in the seas of the world, so upon the full moon when Tsukijin was most revealed, Yue lured her from the moon with promises of a mirror that would show her radiant form adorned with jewels. Tsukijin fell for it and was sealed inside the mirror, it was then cracked to ensure that it would never let this demon have control of the seas again. If this mirror ever holds a clear looking class, and meets the full moon's gaze, Tsukijin will be freed to control the tides and seas again. This ceremony we are holding is a celebration of the day Yue sealed this demon away."

Everyone cheered and dancers from the exhibit were called in, they began dancing in a ceremonial circle around the mirror, the performance had everybody captivated…especially the part where Henry joined in. The dance closed and everyone went back to their previous arrangements and dancing while Jasper and Grigori went to the side of the gym to continue their conversation. "So, you said that you didn't say yes to Hunter…why? I mean he is gorgeous" Jasper said , looking at him on the dance floor briefly.

"Maybe, but I have been with enough guys to know that the most beautiful ones don't always have everything your looking for in a real relationship" Jasper looked away sadly. "No no no I didn't mean it like that! I mean,…well I mean there is someone else that I think would be better for me" Grigori said finally after finding the right words.

"Sooo….do you think you might know who this better person might be?" Jasper said, aimlessly staring off waiting for an answer.

"This one guy actually seems perfect…he's…" Grigori got cut off by a young handsome foot ball player cutting in front of him.

"Well hello their Grigori, was looking for you in case you forgot you did promise me a dance" Hunter said as he made his gleaming white smile while effortlessly blocking Jasper out of the conversation.

"Oh darn, your right, Jasper…I hope we can pick this conversation up after, and you better be ready to tell me who YOU like as well" Grigori hurriedly whispered over in Jasper's ear before being quickly yanked in the opposite direction by Hunter. Jasper just stood there dumbfounded before he flipped out with joy and went to find Henry and Maggie.

"You know, that was a really sweet thing you did" Maggie said as Henry twirled her around.

"What? Jasper's my cousin of course I would want to do anything I could to make him happy" Henry laughed as he spun Maggie back into him.

"Well for Blue too, you just always seem to be such an open hearted guy and honest, an I just have always admired you for that" their dancing slowed down as they looked into each other's eyes. Maggie slowly closed her eyes and felt Henry's hand hold onto the back of her neck and bring her face closer to his own until she felt herself violently shaken from her moment in dream land by a hectic Jasper.

"You guys, I have no idea what I'm going to do, you guys need to help me I'm completely at a loss, he's gonna ask me who I care about and the answer is him but I have no idea what to say or how to say it or just" he was immediately silenced by a very aggravated cousin who firmly placed his hand over Jasper's mouth.

"Maggie, would you mind I left for just a few minutes to finally get these two idiots together?" Henry sighed as he grabbed Jasper's arm.

"No…not at all" Maggie sighed as she watched Henry haul off Jasper. It was perfect timing since the song Hunter and Grigori were dancing too was over, and Henry easily found his way to Grigori.

"Okay you two, both of you have something important to say to each other and your both here now so will you two just stop the running around and say what you two are feeling!" Henry yelled as he stuck the two in front of each other and stood there, waiting for an answer to come out of their mouths.

"Well, as I was trying to tell you before Jasper…since I've come to this school there is only one guy I have had a crush on, one guy that I have really fallen for and….that person is you" he finally admitted as his blue eyes finally lit back up with a glint of hope.

"I….uhhh….well I'm….uhhh…. Glad that you said that cause, uh, well I kind of also wanted to say uhhh" nothing but babble kept pouring out of Jasper's mouth, Grigori's hope started fading right where he stood.

"Grigori!" a familiarly shrill voice screamed out, Whitney came running in and grabbing Grigori, with not even a simple explanation, just loud yelling as she pulled. "We are running out of snacks fast and everything in the cafeteria is revolting, we need to make plans to send out something else and if we can't…" he voice trailed off as it got lost in the crowd.

"Dammit, I completely screwed that up….. I cannot believe how much I screwed up dammit he was right there in front of me and I just…"

"You froze up like a baby fish in the arctic ocean."

"Look, Henry, I don't need your wonderful little words of encouragement, I know I screwed up!"

"Well it doesn't have to stay that way, Whitney is probably sending him off to find some food in the cafeteria to go get some food, so just go down there and tell him.

"Yeah…yeah your right" Jasper said as he sniffled and wiped away some small tears, "so will you come with me Henry?"

"Now that, I can't do, this needs to be taken care of…he needs to know how you feel and how you truly feel isn't going to get through if I'm standing right there."

"Yeah, I guess your right…well at least walk me down there so I don't chicken out again" Jasper pleaded.

"All right all right, but when it comes to talking to him face to face, I'm leaving that up to you" he said as he hugged Jasper and they started to make their way to the cafeteria, right behind Whitney and Jasper. They followed them down the hall till they were at the front door, "all right Jasper, from here on out it's all you" he said as he gave Jasper's shoulder's a firm confident squeeze before letting Jasper go through the doors.

"Oh….it's you…what do you want? To babble on more?" Grigori sighed as he saw Jasper enter and only turned around to go back to unlocking the door to the kitchen of the cafeteria.

"I guess I deserved that, I'm sorry if it was sounding a little…well insincere it's just….I've never done something like this before, with a guy or a girl, I just never told someone…." Jasper's voice choked up again, always at the same point and with the same words.

"And that's actually what I needed to talk to you about Jasper" Grigori walked out and made his way right in front of Jasper. "When I look for someone, I look for a lot more then their looks alone…I want someone who is beautiful inside and out and will be more then willing to do everything they can to show me how they feel….and if you can't tell me how you feel then I can't deal with that" Grigori said, his eyes barely meeting Jasper's. Jasper could see that the hope Grigori had in his eyes were gone, and it was just a deep murky blue.

"Grigori, I'm sorry, please don't look at me like that…."

"Like what?"

"Your eyes it's just….I'm so used to seeing them so happy but now…their so sad…I just hate to see you when your like this" Jasper said, tears forming up in his eyes.

"All right then, if your really sincere with what you say then answer me the question I asked you before….who is it that you care about?"

"I…" right before Jasper could even answer, he was interrupted by a familiar male voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Grigori, what should we use cause there isn't too much that is good enough for….oh" Hunter came out and halted in the doorframe.

"Oh so….I see how it is…you don't get happy from the person your first going after so you decide to go out and grab the first guy that you can get?" Jasper yelled, his face and his eyes matching in their red anger.

"What! No it's not like that, Hunter offered to help me bring the food up…."

"Oh save it, I should have never thought that things could have worked out for me" Jasper cried, tears streaming from his face by now as he went running from the cafeteria completely bawling his eyes out. Grigori just stood there, completely at a loss and crying there in the cafeteria.

Jasper went running out of the cafeteria crying, Henry saw him run by and started charging after him, "Jasper, where the heck are you going? Jasper! You know you can't outrun me!" Henry screamed after him as they went barreling down the hall. Jasper made a cut into the gym, but after he got past the door, Whitney closed it before Henry could get in.

"Well there you are Henry, if I didn't know any better I would think your trying to avoid me" she laughed as she started walking towards him.

"Okay, look Whitney, things are not going well and I really need to get in there…I'll have to deal with your crush another time" he sighed as he tried to get past her, but as he walked past her, she grabbed him by the crotch and pulled him close to her.

"Now now, I know you might be busy but I can certainly make it worth your while" she immediately kissed him, grinding him against the wall and barely giving him a moment to even try and get away.

"Hey Henry, I just saw Jasper what did he…" Maggie could only stand and stare in the doorway as she saw Whitney making out with the boy she had tried so hard to finally have as her own, "I can't believe this…"

"No, wait Maggie! I can explain I didn't try and do anything like this I swear it wasn't my fault I…" Henry broke free from Whitney and ran into the dance to try and find her. Henry pushed and pulled his way around to try and find Maggie, who was crying near the main door and got his way next to her at last. "Maggie, please let me explain I swear that I didn't do that, she jumped herself on me and held me down….I swear!" Henry said as he held her gently and lovingly.

"No Henry!" she pushed away from him, "look, you didn't exactly push her off, she was all over you and you just stood there and…" immediately she was interrupted by the sound of shattering class falling from the windows, figures in black rained down from the broken windows and flooded the dance, everyone screaming as the music was cut off and the figures kept everyone huddled together. The main doors flung open, almost hitting Maggie who was pulled away from Henry, as a figure…a thing, garbed in red wreaking and dripping of the scent of blood. A clawed hand stuck out from the cloak as it lead up to the head of the figure, covered in a red hood that covered it's face except for the eyes, the figure took up to the stage.

"_**It is truly pleasure to be so well welcomed here at long last, the other person who wished to welcome me so unkindly well…she just didn't end well I'd say…" **_the figure laughed as he caressed the long metal blade on his middle finger against where his mouth would be if it weren't covered. _**"I don't like introductions, but I know that now is a s good a time as any….you all can call me by the name many have affectionately given me, Red Cape"**_ the creature had an inhuman, like millions of animals roaring under his tone. He made his way to the holder that contained the mirror and with one fail slash of his blade, the entire case shattered to pieces.

"No!" Henry ran and broke his way through the men and jumped to swipe the mirror just out of reach of the figures clawed hand. "If your after this, then that must mean you're the one who stole the Beads and the Bell as well!' Henry yelled as he backed away from the blood soaked demon,

"_**What? How did you know about the bell….ah you must be Henry Griffin, the elegant hero of Smithson High, well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance but I would like to leave it at that…and not let it be the misfortune of seeing your death." **_It reached out it's clawed hand towards Henry, _**"Give me the mirror, boy."**_

"Over my dead body!"

"_**Well, it sadly seems that will have to be arranged" **_Red Cape made a lunge for Henry, slashing at him with his longest blade. Henry ducked under it and swept the beast's legs out from under him and made him fall over the side of the stage, his blade cutting right through the stairs as he fell past them right onto the ground. _**"Don't just stand there you idiots, get the mirror!"**_ as soon as the words left his mouth, the other people jumped on the stage to begin fighting Henry, each one making a lunge for it and be knocked back or off the stage, more and more came on until Henry was overpowered. _**"Silly boy, you may be strong and skilled, but until you have seen and delivered as much death as I have…you will never be able to defeat me" **_the men held Henry down and made him release the mirror, Red Cape took it and began to exit with the men until one of them started for Maggie.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her!" Henry yelled, he kicked off the men and grabbed a piece of broken wood from the stage, and in one fail swoop, knocked the man away, accidentally piercing straight through his chest…the man fell away. "Oh my god what did I do!" Henry said in shock as he backed away.

"Wait! Henry look!" Maggie pointed to the man who began to glow a strange blue before dissolving into water right where he was, leaving only a soaked piece of plywood. "Their only water….but…how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but all I do know for now is that we can fight them, everyone! Do not be afraid to kill them they aren't real humans they're only water!"

"_**Uh-oh"**_ everyone in the room soon erupted, everyone was fighting back and water was flooding everywhere as warrior upon warrior fell.

"Henry, we have to find Red Cape! He still has the mirror!" Jasper yelled as he broke past some of the men to make his way over to Henry and Maggie.

"But there's way too many of them, how are we ever going to find him in this mess?" Maggie said, Henry took a moment of thought and looked at where all the men were coming from and where they were traveling, he saw none had come or were walking on the catwalks and then Henry had a stroke of genius.

"I got it, Maggie and Jasper you two keep fighting, I'm gonna see if I can't clean this mess up" Henry said, with a punch and a kick he cleared the way to the emergency ladder and started taking it up to the catwalk. As he suspected, there wasn't a single creature there, he made his way to the main electrical conduit and with one hard kick, broke it loose and let the electrical cables hang free from the roof. The electrical charges went shooting through all of the figures in black shocking them to oblivion and then turning them all into water filling the bottom of the gym.

"_**Damn" **_the figure in the bloodied cloak was all that was left holding the mirror, he then jumped right into the nearest door to exit the gym.

"Jasper! He went through the door closest to you! Get him!" Jasper looked for the opened door and charged through the door, he listened and heard a clacking down the left way of the hall and went after it. He passed the cafeteria on his way to the main exit, and turned left to see the main door. He saw Red Cape standing at the main door and leaving through it as he saw Grigori standing in the middle of the hall.

"Grigori! Grigori what are you doing out here?" Jasper yelled, screaming as Grigori stumbled forward, bleeding from a wound he could see around his neck.

"I just….was on my way back…." Grigori began to convulse over in excruciating pain, screaming as he began to seize on the floor right in front of Jasper!

"No! No no no no no no no no no…GOD!" Jasper panicked, only able to repeat the same word and yell as he tried to hold Grigori still and keep the blood flow from stopping. "I'm sorry Grigori, I'm so sorry please please I'm so sorry please don't die Gem I need you please..I love you Grigori I love you, please stay with me!" Jasper continued to scream and cry over the boy, his brown eyes streaming tears over Grigori's fading blue ones. Henry came running down the horrible bloodied sight.

"Japser! What…what happen…"

"Don't ask questions! Just call the hospital dammit!" Henry ran back down the hall to call as Jasper sat there hugging Grigori close to him…soaked in blood and tears as he held Grigori, watching those beautiful sapphire eyes slowly….fade….away.

**Took me a while, please review and answer my questions so I can proceed.**

**Daily Question**

**Should Maggie forgive Henry?**

**Yes or No**


	7. The Boy With the Glass Blue Eyes

**Hey everybody, glad to be hearing all this wonderful feedback, I love that you all are enjoying the story well just keep those reviews coming and I will work my butt off to keep getting you new updates as fast as possible. And my Apologies, I feel so bad for not noticing this slip up and I hope it didn't confuse anyone but the teacher's name is Maii Takanashi, not Tekumo, my computer made that error in chapter one…my apologies!**

"Look, I told you it wasn't my fault!" Henry pleaded as he sat down next to Maggie, looking at her with his eyes pleading desperately.

"And I told you Henry, I forgive you, I told you that already" Maggie said emotionlessly as she kept her focus on her textbook in her lap.

"I know that tone of yours too well Maggie, I know you still don't believe me so please tell me…what do I have to do to convince you that I really do love you" Henry said as he held her hand lovingly and looked to her. Maggie looked back at him briefly and sighed as she kissed him gently, just while Jasper was walking out of the room. "Oh, Jasper….how's Grigori?" Henry asked as he stood with Maggie to walk over to a tired and tear strewn Jasper. Standing there in his bloodstained suit all torn apart and his eyes so red and full of pain…Henry could barely recognize the boy standing there, it was like someone had gone inside and beat Jasper up from the inside out.

"They…they said he'll be okay…the cut it…it wasn't deep enough to hit the jugular so he only had mild blood loss" Jasper sighed as he was still trying to recover his breathing.

"So….then what happened to him to knock him out like that?" Henry asked as he walked closer to hug Jasper.

"Apparently, the cut injected a type of neurotoxin that attacks the nervous system, it knocks out the sense and fills them all with an excruciating pain and ringing that can drive the victim to the bring of insanity…" Jasper continued to go on, clearly making himself feel worse then he already was so Henry eventually silenced him with a tight hug.

"It's okay…you don't need to go on" Henry sighed as he pulled him back to look into his eyes, "now look, Maggie and I will stay here to keep an eye on Grigori, you go home and get a shower and get some rest… you need it after a night like that."

"All right… I guess your right, you'll call me if something changes?" Jasper jumped to say before he was too far away from them,

"We promise Jasper, now go home and get some rest" Maggie barked, kissing him on the cheek before sending him off down the hall to go home. Maggie and Henry went into the hospital room, they saw Grigori laying there looking lifeless as ever. Grigori's wound was covered and wrapped up, hooked up to so many different tubes with a heart monitor keeping a constant monotone feel in the room. "God…he looks….he looks like he's not even alive" Maggie sighed as she looked him over and walked up over the side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"God, I can't believe someone would do this to him…I mean he is sweet and kind and the friendliest person anyone could ever know…why the hell would anyone wanna hurt someone so kind!" Henry yelled as he punched the side of the wall in anger.

"Easy their Hulk, if your so beat up about this then why don't you just marry him when he wakes up" Maggie mouthed off as she looked back to Grigori.

"Look, I hardly think now is the time to start with your attitude, we should focus on trying to find out more about what that Red Cape is up to" Henry said as he pulled a seat up to sit next to him.

"What do you think I've been doing the whole time I was reading out there?' she says as she opens up her textbook with a lot of the pages flagged with post it notes. "I looked at any legends having to do with the artifacts that were stolen and I found out something….but it's just a legend I could hardly imagine it being the reason unless the person is insane."

"Well, given what we saw and fought last night, I'd believe anything so what did you find?" Henry said as he looked over at the pages.

"Well, the demons of the earth, sea, moon, and wind are all demons that are responsible for the grandest wave in the worlds history, it was the closest the demons ever came to resurfacing. The demon's combined power summoned a tidal wave that began to sweep across the world…it doesn't say how but somehow it was stopped and that was when the demons were getting sealed away. But it seems that someone or something is trying to get these items together to perform a ritual known as 'The Ritual of the 10,000th Moon.' It says that after this long, the moon will be more radiant and beautiful then anything that Tsukijin has ever seen, and if given the chance will finally break free and be returned to the moon, more powerful then ever. If this comes to pass with the releasing of the other demons then they will unify and destroy the world like they tried to do 10,000 years ago" Maggie finished, as he closed the book.

"But…then why the hell would someone work their but off killing and stealing these relics just to kill themselves with every human?" Henry said as he got up and started passing back and forth.

"I know….I mean first Ms. Takanashi….and then Hunter at the party…wait a minute" Maggie then went back flipping through the pages to find his way back to a list of artifacts close to the ones they found.

"What about….oh wait what about that demon of wind that must be the next one!" Henry said as he looked to see the page of the wind demon already opened on the book Maggie was looking through.

"Kazejin, the god of wind and warrior of the skies, this demon was one of the most gallant and intelligent…using it's power more then the other to limit and cause harm to the humans. His pride and strength was challenged one day when a human claimed that she could bend the wind, Kazejin being the arrogant demon that he was believed that no mere mortal could do so and agreed to the challenge. Kazejin made a maelstrom large enough to make the seas quake in fear, then the woman pulled out a small fan and batted it a few times, and with that small breeze she had one and drained Kazejin into the fan. The deal of the challenge had been if the human could bend the wind to her will…there was no talk of if it had to be better the his or not. And so, Kazejin was laid to rest in the sacred family of the Takanashi Dynasty."

"Wait Maggie…did you just say Takanashi?" he said as he took the book from her and looked to read under it and look at the picture under it.

"Yeah…as in Maii Takanshi!" she said as she looked at it and thought back to their deceased teacher.

"That explains why he went after her right off the bat…because she knew where the fan of her family…which means that Red Cape doesn't have the last artifact he needs! It's still out there somewhere" he jumped from where he was sitting and threw the book to Maggie as he started making his way out the door.

"And just where do you think your going? We have no idea where to be looking for the ancient family heirloom of our deceased teacher!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I know that are better chances of finding out where it is, isn't going to get improved by sitting around here….you call Jasper and meet me over at the school" Henry left out the door in a flurry before Maggie could even get a word called out behind him.

Henry made his way through every nook and cranny of Maii-Sensei's desk, every crack ever scratch and not a thing that pointed towards any type of ceremonial fan. Henry looked and looked until he found a small briefcase left under the desk, he opened it up and there was a letter inside. "I thought they took everything that belonged to her when she was killed…hmm" he opened the suitcase, but it only contained a single letter, he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this, then I have surely passed by the figures that have been wishing me to be dead for a long time. But they have not retrieved the item that they needed from me, it is still well hidden in a place far from here. If you are too find it you will need to come to the place of __**wind's travel**__ and find your way to the cat's eye view. When your there, only will your mind be able to reveal what the eye cannot see…use it well and never let the cat's eye open when travel is to take flight._

_Late From,_

_Maii Takanshi_

"Hmmmm there has got to be some kind of info in this….I should probably get this to Maggie" Henry took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of it to send to Maggie as he walked out the classroom door. He met them in the middle of the main hall shortly after he sent the text, "okay then, I found a letter left by Maii Sensei in her suitcase under the desk" he pulled it out and showed to them….just in time for it to get snatched away from Mr. Talbut.

"And just what do you kids think your doing here on a Saturday?" he said as he walked around them slowly, investigating them closely.

"Well, you see after everything that happened last night, we thought we might try and do something to help…clean up? Maybe pick up the trash in the gym?" Maggie continued to go on.

"And it is that same situation that means you all should not be here…the school was put on lock down for a reason, and we will not tolerate any students on the premises against this order" Talbut grabbed the letter from behind Henry's back. "And we will not be letting you take any 'unverified literature' out of the school without a very strict run over" he folded up the letter and places inside his jacket pocket. "Now, if you kids will come with me, we will speak to Mr. Bartlett about why three kids decided to come back to a school that has been experiencing some very negative situations" Talbut gathered the kids up in front of him with his arms and made them walk forward.

"Shouldn't you be with your son, he did get attacked last night and needs a lot of attention…I would worry more about him then anything going on at this school" Jasper barked with a very angry undertone.

"Jasper, what do you think your doing?" Maggie whispered to him.

"I bet you would say something like that faggot" Talbut said angrily as he kept them moving on.

"Woah woah woah what?" Henry turned around and stopped Mr. Talbut in his tracks with his hand. "Now I know when a teacher is in charge, but I also know when a teacher is overstepping their boundaries big time" Henry said as Maggie and Jasper hurried behind him.

"All I did was call him what he was, now will you brats shut up and come with me" Talbut said, clenching his fists in anger.

"I don't think we are going to be going anywhere with you" Maggie said as she got closer to Jasper.

"What! How dare you say that to me, I'm the teacher which means I'm the one in charge which means you little bastards and bitches have no choice but to listen to me" Talbut said through his gritted teeth.

"Okay Mr. Talbut I think your really out of it and need to stop where you are right now!" Henry said as he took an offensive stand with Maggie and Jasper huddled behind him.

"And I think you're a pompous, stuck up little big man on campus _**who needs**_ to be taught a lesson his _**little…pathetic…sun-soaked mind will ever forget!" **_just then, he hunched over with his eyes flaming red and swung his arm and slammed Henry into the lockers, denting them harshly. _**"Maybe now, you'll learn to stop meddling in affairs that don't concern you" **_he yelled as he started to advance on Henry, but was stopped by a trash can landing right against his head.

"Henry, run!" Jasper yelled as he took Maggie with him and started running down the hall, when Talbut turned back around Henry was already on his way joining them. They heard a huge and loud crashing happen as they heard the rampaging footsteps of Talbut charging his way like a freight train behind them. Jasper and Henry pulled the doors open to get out, but before they could make their way near there Talbut grabbed Maggie by the leg and pulled her back into the school

"Henry! Henry help!" Maggie kept yelling as he clawed at the floor trying to break away from the now drastically grown beast that was Mr. Talbut. Henry jumped his way to her and pulled her by her arms, Talbut was much stronger though and was still able to keep hauling her back into the school. Jasper threw the door open so he could run back in, and as the sunlight hit Talbut's hand, it started to bruna nd he released her quickly so Henry pulled her and took her away outside the school. Talbut charged to try and get to them, with only his arm burning as he tried to get out but could only recede inside.

Everyone gathered back in the hospital room, all horribly shaken and terrified, Maggie pulled out her phone to get a better view and read the letter over with Henry as Jasper stood next to Grigori. "So what do you think it means Maggie?" Henry said as he followed her finger to reread the letter.

"Well….the wind travels could be in reference to the tower of Haro…a large tower in Japan that has a thousand wind caves that are filled with wind at all times" Maggie said as she looked at the picture of it in the book.

"Damn…I guess we're gonna need to get traveling huh?" Henry said as he looked at the location in the book.

"Wait, we might not…remember what Maii Sensei always used to say before we started a new legend study? Jasper said as he walked over to them.

"Never chew gum in my class?" Maggie retorted.

"No, that sometimes a riddle doesn't have to have an old time answer….the legends and the relics can change with time" he said as he went back to reading the letter. "Wait…where the winds travel…I think I've heard that somewhere" Jasper grabbed his laptop and pulled it open, after typing for a little bit, he showed them the web page of a local airliner. "Look, Smithson Airlines 'Where even the **winds travel**'" Jasper said as he pointed to their slogan line at the top of the page.

"Well then, what does the letter mean by cat's eye view?"

"The lockers at the airport all are divided into sections according to animal, and the Japanese lucky number for the cat is 8" a raspy voice came from the bed. Everyone gathered around to see Grigori waking up.

"Oh Grigori, thank god your awake!" Jasper hugged him tightly, Maggie tugged at Henry and they both left the room. "My god Gem you….you have no idea how scared I was" Jasper cried into his shoulder as he still hugged Grigori.

"I'm pretty sure I could…I was that almost died and all" Grigori lightly laughed, Jasper pulled away to see Grigori's eyes lit happily and back to his shining sapphires. "So..I heard you finally tell me how you felt that night" he smiled as he leaned his head up to kiss Jasper's cheek.

"I would have been gladly willing to say it again if that would have made you happy, anything" Jasper smiled as he moved his cheek away to replace it with his lips. He kissed Grigori long and deeply as they continued to make out for what felt like hours before Jasper finally pulled away and sat down next to him on the bed. "I love you Grigori" Jasper smiled as he leaned over and kissed him on his forehead lovingly and caressing his hair.

"So, that letter, what is it you guys are trying to find through it?" Grigori said as he made the bed set him up.

"It was a letter Ms. Takanashi left behind giving us instructions on finding our way to the hiding of the last relic that Red Cape is looking for" Jasper said as he put his arm around Grigori.

"Well, that sounds interesting and you were actually very clever to think of that airport but from what you read I'm pretty confident that you will find in locker 8 in the Cat Lockers" Grigori said as he pushed Jasper lightly. "Now you need to get going, go on and get that fan!" he said as he kept pushing Jasper to move on.

"No, I can just tell Maggie and Henry where to go and stay here with you…I already left you once and look what happened…I'm not about to let anything like that happen again" Jasper said as he looked to Grigori sincerely.

"I know you care hun, but I also know that I don't have to worry about you disappearing anymore…because I know you love me as much as I love you" he smiled, his sapphire eyes shimmering brightly and with an honest that Jasper was certain of. He started walking out and opened the door to see Henry and Maggie in a loving embrace as they continued to kiss each other in an obvious make-up make-out session.

"Could you two put your little situation on hold, we have a relic to get to before Talbut does!" he pulled them apart and they went running on their way to Smithson airport.

The entire airport was rather silent, not much traveling on such an off day, which was very useful as they all split up to find their way to the cat section of the lockers. They soon tracked down number 8, luckily there was no lock so they opened it and saw….nothing. "What? There's nothing in here…we couldn't have mess up, this has to be it?" Jasper said as he felt the inside of the locker out from all of the inside.

"I'm trying to remember what that letter said…use the mind to see what the eye can't…use your mind like to think?" Maggie said as she kept on trying to think it out.

"No…remember how easy it was to figure out that other one? It was simple and straightforward…well what if" Jasper stuck his head inside the locker and looked down , he pressed his up against the top of the locker, and the floor of it gave out. He pulled his head out and from the locker above it…the Fan of Takanashi fell down into the locker they opened.

"Jasper, you did it! Way to go!" Henry laughed as he patted him on the back, but just as they were about to grab it, they heard a plan getting ready for take off.

"Wait….what about what the letter….Jasper get that fan out of there now!" but Maggie was too late, as the plane took off, a huge gust of wind blasted through the locker and shot the fan out from the locker.

"Crap, no! don't let that fan get away!" they went chasing after the fan that got blown out, chasing it all the way to the main lobby of the airport…just in time to see a familiar figure in black stoop down to pick it up and begin exiting the airport. "Hey… HEY! Get back here!" Henry jumped on the escalator siderail and rode it down to the lobby and went running after him. He followed him outside and saw him make his way to an alley, as he followed in there, he saw a bunch of piles of rock begin to take the forms of men, they then transformed into more men like the ones he fought back at the dance. He made a go to punch one of them, but his hand it hard and painfully, he kicked the man away and blew on his fist. Henry kicked more of them away and was careful of those hard kicks and punches and made his way past them to see the man carrying the man climbing up a fire escape ladder. Henry grabbed his way for the ladder but accidentally grabbed a garden hose and realized what he could use it for, he turned it on all the men and they melted away to useless piles of mud. He then hurried up the ladder to meet the man at the top of the building speaking with the familiar red clothed form they had all seen too often.

The man charged Henry and pulled and threw the man over the side of the building and broke him to thousands of pieces as he started walking towards Red Cape. "So then…it looks like I finally get a chance to speak with you one on one" Henry said as he slowly started walking towards him, eying the Fan of Takanashi.

"_**Indeed it does, I must say you seem quite successful to continue to screw up my plans…I have been working my ass off to finally accomplish all of my work but the one thing that catches on and causes problems is a little boy" **_Red Cape sighed as he started to make his way to the edge of the ceiling.

"Look, I don't see why your trying to destroy this world…I mean you live in it to Mr. Talbut" Henry said as he took a sharp stance with his tone.

"_**Talbut? Hashanah Talbut? You think I'm Talbut well I must say you know a little bit more then we'd like…but if you think I'm Talbut your way off" **_he laughed as he licked at his clawed hand as the wrap around his face lowered a little bit. Henry only stood there in shock….not even able to move, _**"well it looks like you still aren't able to handle yourself….just as I told you" **_he laughed as he jumped from the ceiling and disappeared. Henry could only stand there and blink his eyes constantly in shock…of seeing that glint of sapphire blue behind the hood of the dreaded Red Cape.

**Hope you all review soon, and I will get to work on Chapter 8 asap but I am not sure since it will be a huge actions packed one, anyway review and you'll see it when you see it haha.**

**Daily Question**

**Who should be the villain in charge by the end?**

**Lawrence Talbut**

**Red Cape**


End file.
